Le reve d'Eric
by Aqat
Summary: Et si le caractère égoïste et superficiel d'Eric n'était qu'un masque ? Mais il est dangereux, dans le monde de D&D, de montrer son véritable moi... Action, suspense, yaoi. Pairing Eric Montgomery [Cavalier] : Hank Grayson [Ranger].


**LE RÊVE D'ERIC**

**E**ric s'était senti mal durant tout le trajet, depuis l'instant où ils avaient quitté le jardin de Zinn. Le poids de sa cuirasse et de sa cotte de mailles, qu'il n'avait d'ordinaire aucun mal à porter, le faisait se tasser sur lui-même. Ses foulées devenaient de moins en moins alertes comme la journée s'étirait sous la lueur des quatre soleils du Royaume. La manifestation la plus embarrassante s'était toutefois avérée les fréquentes pauses pipi que le Cavalier avait été contraint d'observer ; cela commençait par une douleur diffuse dans ses reins, puis sa vessie s'emplissait et très vite il ne pouvait plus seulement mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il n'était pas près d'enfiler de sitôt une potion inconnue, jura-t-il après s'être soulagé pour la dixième fois depuis le déjeuner. Zinn l'avait bien possédé à la veille de leurs noces ! le philtre destiné à le rendre potent avait été escroquerie pure et simple. A quoi bon en avoir vidé une pleine amphore à la première occasion, avant de filer entre les draps, puisqu'il lui avait fallu fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur l'image qui ne le quittait pas depuis son entrée au lycée, afin d'être en état d'honorer la souveraine ? Rien que la quantité de pierreries et d'or qui lui était promise, après le mariage, justifiait cette précaution, mais la perspective de jouir d'une belle femme consentante n'y avait rien changé, pour le plus grand désarroi de l'adolescent hautain : comme dans le cas de la veuve poignet qu'il se donnait dans son coin chaque soir où les autres dormaient profondément et où il pouvait sans grand risque se caler sur leur respiration, son vieux fantasme restait son seul recours. Or en définitive, le plan s'était écroulé tel un château de cartes : certes il s'était ébattu entre les draps, mais avec un monstre à la beauté factice, il pissait à présent autant que son grand-père dans sa clinique de gériatrie privée à Rhodes Island, et de récompense il n'avait guère reçu que les quelques ducats chipés par lui juste avant la cérémonie. Une journée à oublier au plus vite...

Si seulement Hank et Bobby avaient voulu cesser d'y revenir. Tourner le couteau dans la plaie était une spécialité du Barbare. Eric se trouvait n'être plus affecté depuis longtemps par ses remarques coupantes ; le gamin pouvait donc s'en ébaudir à satiété. Leur cher et brave leader, lui, était une toute autre affaire. La mésentente avait pris des proportions de guerre ouverte entre eux. Le Ranger, outré qu'Eric ait pu songer à mettre de côté leur quête contre un tas de richesses et la perspective d'une existence oisive, avait crié à la vilenie. La vie de Bobby avait été en balance, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que le brun n'avait voulu de l'offre de la Reine qu'une fois que celle-ci lui avait fait miroiter monts et merveilles — avec une splendide couronne sur la tête. C'était son égoïsme qui avait décidé le Cavalier, du point de vue de Hank. Ce qu'il ne s'était pas privé de lancer à la face de l'intéressé. Plusieurs fois. Dont une de trop : ce midi, après le repas frugal tant bien que mal assuré par Presto. Et comme Eric avait répliqué, renvoyant à la figure du blond sa trahison durant la quête des Ours des Nuages, les deux aînés de la bande en étaient venus aux mains. Les autres avaient tardé à les séparer. Un coup de Bouclier était parti, Hank avait eu le menton en sang. Les paroles qui étaient tombées de sa bouche alors que tous les autres l'entraînaient loin du Cavalier avaient atteint ce dernier aussi sûrement que le souffle d'un dragon. _Bon à rien, boulet attaché à nos jambes ! un jour prochain, je te livrerai à Vengeur !_

Il n'avait pas voulu frapper Hank. A coup sûr, le blond le haïssait maintenant. Le tempérament vindicatif d'Eric le poussait à creuser plus avant dans le sillon du mélodrame. Il avait donc décrété qu'il prendrait le premier tour de garde, le soir venu. Son idée était de s'en aller avant l'aurore ; ses grands amis le dragon d'or et sa portée l'accueilleraient sans nul doute, dans l'attente d'un établissement définitif. Chez Messire John, peut-être. Ou au village d'Hélix. Quoique en majorité hostile, le Royaume ne manquait pas d'endroits où les jeunes braves comptaient des amis... Au demeurant, il ne faisait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit du Cavalier que son temps avec les autres était échu. C'était aussi bien d'en finir de la sorte. Il eût risqué autrement de se couper, un jour. Ou pire — de les faire tous occire. Sa décision prise, la longue marche n'avait plus semblé si désolante.

Il lança un regard irrité à Presto. Dans sa hâte de faire jaillir du Chapeau des matelas et des couvertures, le Magicien avait trouvé moyen d'ignorer la présence d'une somptueuse fiente de bestiole. Comme de bien entendu, le grabat destiné à Eric avait atterri en plein dessus. Et voici donc le Cavalier affairé à laver au ruisseau les traces malodorantes. Pendant ce temps, les autres s'étaient installés pour la nuit. L'ambiance était lourde, le climat morose. Il n'avait pas échappé à l'œil d'aigle du brun que Presto avait établi son lit à l'autre extrémité du camp, près d'un emplacement libre et le plus loin possible de celui de Hank, duquel il était séparé par les couchages de Sheila, Diana et Bobby. Une réflexion mal à propos du blondinet avait valu à ce dernier une grimace toute en dents du Magicien et une répartie cinglante. Eric en avait capturé les derniers mots au vol en revenant avec son grabat propre mais détrempé.

« ... petits garçons qui ne comprennent rien. »

« Pas la peine de prendre ma défense », lança le principal intéressé ; « je suis peureux, vous en êtes tous d'accord, mais lui est un inconscient qui nous a mis bien des fois dans le caca à cause de sa manie de foncer sans réfléchir. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil ; nos armes nous ont été données en fonction de ce trait de notre personnalité. Alors, si Bébé et Dents de lapin n'ont rien à ajouter, je voudrais prendre mon quart. J'ai eu plutôt une grosse journée... »

« Eric ! » La voix de Diana tâchait en vain de paraître grondeuse ; la vérité était qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de dire à peu près la même chose. « Tu ne crois pas que tu es as assez fait ? »

Le Barbare avait la bouche ouverte comme un four ; sa Massue tremblait entre ses mains. Le rouge était monté aux joues de Presto, mais il s'avoua vaincu et retourna à sa place. Hank déjà allongé le regarda passer avec un air peiné, mais ne dit rien. La main apaisante de Sheila qui était venue caresser les épaules de son frère dès qu'elle avait senti qu'il allait exploser, calma ses ardeurs belliqueuses. Le garçonnet se glissa bientôt sous sa couverture en maugréant. Eric avait pris son poste, assis en tailleur sur un rocher à deux ou trois mètres de Presto et du grabat humide. La nuit était remarquablement sombre, la faute aux quatre lunes dans leur phase décroissante ; n'eût été le feu au milieu du campement, auquel chaque quart d'heure environ il devait apporter quelque aliment, les jeunes terriens se fussent trouvés dans un lieu clos qu'il n'aurait pas fait plus noir. La densité de la forêt ajoutait à l'impression d'isolement complet.

Le Cavalier sentit pendant quelque temps un regard aigu s'appesantir sur lui. Il se garda bien de donner satisfaction à celui qui le scrutait en se tournant dans sa direction ; à tous les coups cette fouine de Bobby ou Diana la raisonneuse... Il se sentait suffisamment atteint au physique comme au mental pour ne pas aggraver son état en se donnant des motifs supplémentaires de se détester. A présent que le moment approchait de traduire en actions sa résolution de partir, il découvrait que le courage lui manquait. Dieu merci il n'urinait plus à tout venant ; mais la barre derrière ses reins avait à peine reflué et le poids de son armure et du bouclier était une perspective décourageante. Devoir se trimballer cette ferraille la moitié de la nuit après dix heures de marche... Mais il n'avait pas d'autre option. Même si Hank s'était abstenu d'envenimer les choses tout à l'heure, il sautait aux yeux que son cœur opinait dans le sens de Bobby : Eric n'avait plus rien à faire parmi eux. Son pouvoir même leur était peu utile. Et avec son contrôle sur ses nerfs qui allait déclinant, qui pouvait garantir qu'un drame ne se produirait pas bientôt ? Le riche fils de famille se savait malheureusement très capable de blesser Hank dans une rixe, tout comme il se voyait fort bien être malmené par lui à la première occasion où leur tempérament s'échaufferait, suite à quoi le groupe volerait en éclats — pour le plus grand profit de Vengeur. Cela n'adviendrait pas. Il lui fallait par conséquent frayer sa propre voie.

Une heure passa. Il avait changé de position dans la clairière, préférant un coin en pente au nord du lieu où Sheila et Hank avaient choisi d'étendre leur matelas. La moindre proximité du feu lui permettait de se confondre parmi les ténèbres et au sein des ombres jetées par le fut des grands arbres, tout en y voyant quasi autant qu'à son immédiat voisinage. Quatre respirations régulières et un ronchis sonore montaient du campement. Presto émettait un bruit de gorge très proche du ronflement si d'aventure il se couchait contrarié ou l'estomac trop plein. Ce soir-là ne constituait pas une exception. Le Cavalier demeura un moment à écouter les dormeurs non sans laisser son regard errer aux alentours. Le feu plus que doublé par les branchages dont il l'avait enrichi tantôt, durerait probablement jusqu'à l'aube ; il pouvait maintenant s'esquiver. Mais d'abord, il lui fallait réaliser la chose à laquelle il avait réfléchi pendant qu'il rinçait son grabat souillé. Sans personne pour veiller, avant le milieu de la nuit qui verrait Hank prendre son tour de garde, ses amis étaient par trop vulnérables. Il incombait à Eric de produire un substitut à sa veille. Il se leva d'un bond et traversa au pas de course le campement. Sans doute fit-il du bruit, attendu que Diana, petite dormeuse devant l'Eternel, cessa de respirer sur son passage. Très vite, pourtant, la Noire se tourna sur le côté pour se remettre à rêver de plus belle. Son idée était la bonne, Eric en aurait mis sa main au feu. Risque ou pas, et quand bien même il aurait réveillé l'Acrobate. Puisque les hommes lézards de Vengeur avaient été capables d'utiliser à bonne fin le chapeau magique, pourquoi en irait-il pas différemment avec lui ? Uni elle-même un jour, secouant le galurin, en avait fait jaillir un sort efficace... Une licorne ! Hors de question pour lui de faire moins bien que le quadrupède.

L'artefact en sa possession, il réfléchit quelques secondes puis psalmodia en passant sa main au dessus de l'ouverture : « _chapeau, gentil__ chapeau, couvre mon échappée Protège ces idiots endormis du danger_ »Une vive lueur jaune reflua du tissu, et se mua en étincelles crépitantes. L'une d'elles roussit les quelques poils épars sur le dessus du bras d'Eric quand il fut trop long à laisser tomber le Chapeau. Aïe, ça faisait mal... Sa propension à râler fut tuée dans l'œuf : la nuée de parcelles dorées s'était éparpillée autour de la clairière, à l'orée de laquelle se dressait à présent, par paquets entiers, pesante et cotonneuse, une brume. C'était cela : un anneau brumeux était en train de se former sur une trentaine de mètres de circonférence à compter du campement. Les vapes se dressaient à la verticale de plus en plus haut comme elles flottaient et s'épaississaient sur les côtés. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut au Cavalier pour réaliser la réussite de son tour, la brume s'était constituée en dôme au dessus des dormeurs. Une pierre ramassée au hasard et jetée contre la matière opalescente la traversa sans encombre. En d'autres termes, il était libre de quitter la clairière, mais rien ne pourrait y pénétrait. Voilà qui comblait ses espérances...

Le couvre-chef dûment replacé au front de son propriétaire, Eric se dirigea à pas de loups hors du cercle des grabats. Les respirations ne s'étaient à aucun moment interrompues. Y compris celle de Diana, devant qui il avait redoublé d'efforts de furtivité. C'était le moment de tirer sa révérence. Les pièces de son armure, huilées d'abondance un peu plus tôt, ne grincèrent point tandis que le Cavalier franchissait la distance menant au dôme brumeux. Hank se réveillerait d'ici une heure ou deux face à un lit vide. Et une troupe amputée d'une personne, selon certain désir récent qu'il ne s'était guère fait violence de cacher. Eric aurait donné cher pour assister à sa déconfiture ; car nul doute que Presto, peut-être aussi Diana, en seraient marris et feraient voir du pays au blond leader, pour n'avoir pas su empêcher la fuite de leur copain. Cela revêtait peu d'importance. Il fallait qu'il se mette en train, s'il voulait avoir atteint le désert au point du jour. Il laisserait moins de traces dans le sol raviné qu'en coupant à travers bois.

Il prit une respiration. Son regard ricocha une dernière fois sur le campement et ses lits improvisés épars sous la surveillance du foyer. Puis il avança. Soudain, sans crier gare, une poigne infrangible se referma sur son bras droit. Il avait bien cru surprendre un mouvement vers la droite, mais il l'avait mis au compte du vent et de ses nerfs éprouvés. A tort, apparemment. Il sut qui le retenait par la manche avant même de faire volte-face. Ce parfum corporel subtil appartenait à une personne entre toutes.

Hank.

Le blond apparaissait l'épitomé de la colère, alors qu'il entreprenait de traîner Eric vers l'intérieur du dôme. Ses yeux bleus dardaient des éclairs, son beau visage était frappé du sceau de la pâleur et sur ses traits chiffonnés ses fossettes étaient devenues profondes zébrures. Son expression courroucée convainquit Eric qu'il avait bien fait de vouloir prendre le large. La manière dont le Ranger le regardait était possessive sans rien d'amical : Hank jouait son rôle de chef de meute. Rien d'autre.

Les deux garçons luttèrent un moment. Le blond fut surpris par la résistance opposée par le fuyard : certes Eric était de quelques centimètres plus haut que lui, mais il lui rendait assez de masse et de muscles pour qu'il eût pu l'entraîner sans trop de problèmes. Après tout, le fils à papa n'était pas pour rien le premier à se plaindre dès qu'il fallait fournir le moindre effort physique... Or non. Hank était décontenancé de sentir autant de forces sous l'armure et la cote de mailles. Les épaules et les bras d'Eric, dissimulés derrière les lignes raides de son accoutrement, semblaient au moins aussi puissants que les siens, vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à le tirer à lui. Le visage altier du Cavalier respirait la détermination ; ses yeux roulaient presque dans leurs orbites. Hank résolut d'en finir avant d'être totalement épuisé ; interposant une jambe entre celles de son adversaire, il fit porter le poids de ce dernier vers l'avant, afin de le déstabiliser. Hélas la feinte était grossière. Eric donna dedans, mais, à l'ultime instant, il enroula son corps en happant les bras du Ranger, tant et si bien que celui-ci chancela à son tour. Ils tombèrent enroulés l'un sur l'autre, amas de bras et de jambes toujours aux prises. L'Arc enchanté, délogé de son rangement entre les omoplates du blond, roula à quelque distance avec un cliquetis métallique.

Hank finit par l'emporter. Il se saisit des bras de l'autre qu'il immobilisa au dessus de sa tête, et s'installa de tout son long sur le corps du brun. Le Bouclier magique gisait, délaissé, à moins d'un mètre des mains impuissantes de son détenteur. Son visage touchait presque celui, convulsé et empourpré, du Cavalier ; il n'ignorait pas qu'il devait ressembler lui-même à ce masque rougi, mais choisit de faire comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas battus comme des chiffonniers. Son ressentiment avait jailli quand il avait découvert Eric qui filait à l'anglaise ; il s'était réveillé en sursaut, mû par le remords et la mauvaise conscience, et il s'était dit qu'il devrait s'excuser sous prétexte de prendre la relève en avance. Maintenant qu'il tenait le brun à sa merci, il ne savait plus comment agir. Les mots s'étaient taris dans sa gorge. Ses poings, parés l'instant auparavant à lui mettre sur la figure, avaient imperceptiblement relâché leur étreinte sur les poignets de son compagnon. Eric avait décidément le chic pour lui inspirer des sentiments contradictoires. Un moment il l'aurait étranglé sans l'ombre d'un regret, à cause de son toupet et de sa grande gueule, puis la colère le quittait et il ne voyait plus, sous les hâbleries de gosse de riches, qu'un ego diablement fragile.

Les yeux d'Eric étaient dilatés, gros de panique. Hank ne comprenait pas pourquoi ; il le pressait toujours au sol, mais il avait relâché son étreinte autant qu'il le pouvait sans compromettre ses chances d'empêcher le garçon volatil de se libérer pour détaler. Personne ne courait aussi vite que lui lorsque le Cavalier, sous l'emprise de la peur, piquait un cent mètres. Et l'espèce de brouillard qu'il avait trouvé moyen de conjurer autour de la clairière, pouvait peut-être empêcher Hank de le suivre s'il parvenait à lui fausser compagnie. Le Ranger lui adressa un regard interrogateur. La panique se lisait davantage que jamais sur le visage du brun. Hank pesta intérieurement ; comme si cet imbécile se figurait qu'il allait rester une minute de plus sur son corps tout en angles et en muscles durs sous les pièces trop ajustées de son armure... Il avait connu mieux, et nettement, en fait d'étreintes. Une minute, songea-t-il tout à trac ; il y avait une raideur qui n'était pas normale, entre les hauts-de-chausses du Cavalier et l'étoffe épaisse drapant ses hanches.

Ce dernier était... érigé ! Comment donc ? Ils n'avaient pas été au corps à corps assez longtemps pour que la friction génère semblable réaction, autrement Hank l'aurait eue lui aussi. A l'insu de ses amis, il devait lutter souvent contre sa libido, qu'une posture innocemment suggestive de la peu vêtue Diana ou que la vision d'un corps dénudé, de fille et même — à son grand désarroi — de garçon, au détour d'un moment de toilette dans un fleuve, pouvait déchaîner à tout moment. Le temps passé dans le Royaume ne les faisait peut-être pas vieillir, mais il avait son incidence. Hank ne croyait pas se souvenir avoir été un jour aussi bouillonnant d'hormones. Attendu que ni Presto ni Erik ne paraissaient aux prises avec ce problème, il avait refoulé le tout, quitte à culpabiliser. D'autant plus grande fut son incompréhension face à la preuve physique de l'excitation du garçon piégé sous lui. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ?

Sa surprise dut passer dans son regard, car le visage d'Eric pâlit. Une seconde vit passer le brun d'un teint aubergine à un blanc cireux. Sa résistance était décuplée ; la façon dont sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait, découvrant des dents à la perfection acérée, fit craindre au Ranger qu'il ne morde dans son empressement à desserrer l'étreinte. Mal lui en prit ; les quelques centimètres dont il recula son visage offrirent à l'autre assez de latitude pour lui asséner un coup de genou dans l'aine. Hank tordit les bras d'Eric en rétorsion, mais rien n'y faisait : il était enragé. Quelque chose pourtant ne collait pas : ses yeux révulsés avaient l'air paniqués. On aurait dit que c'était Vengeur qui plaquait au sol le Cavalier et non pas son camarade de lycée. Ils se confrontèrent encore quelques instants, puis un semblant de calme reparut sur les traits d'Eric. Aucun grognement ne sortait plus de sa gorge. C'était encourageant. Quoique...

« Lâche-moi ! » glapit-il. Sa voix était blanche et cassée, méconnaissable.

« Seulement quand tu seras calmé. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche te pique... »

« Tu oses bien me le demander ! » C'était presque un cri, duquel seules les lunes furent témoins. Les deux jeunes hommes se trouvaient suffisamment loin du camp pour que leurs voix y portent à peine, sauf à hurler ; et la question vociférée par le Cavalier avait été instantanément étouffée par Hank. Les forces du brun décroissaient rapidement ; il avait donc pu le tenir en respect d'une seule main tout en plaquant l'autre sur sa bouche avec ce qu'il fallait de pression afin de le faire taire sans l'étouffer.

« Je vais retirer ma main, à présent », avertit le Ranger sur un ton qu'il espérait intimidant mais qui sonna blessé à ses propres oreilles. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de réveiller les autres, tu ne crois pas ? »

Signe de la tête de l'intéressé. Les doigts de Hank glissèrent doucement sur la mâchoire du brun, puis vers sa poitrine, qu'ils tapotèrent d'un geste badin. La colère était cependant loin d'avoir quitté le Cavalier. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, toussota à plusieurs reprises, puis s'exclama du ton nasillard qui lui était coutumier lorsqu'il partait dans une de ses crises d'enfant gâté :

« Quelle mouche me pique... ? Ah, elle est un peu forte, celle-là ! Qui m'a sauté sur le paletot sans crier gare ? Qui est-ce qui veut me casser les deux bras ? Hein ! »

Hank ne répondit pas, certain que ce qu'il dirait serait mal reçu. Il retira ses mains des poignets d'Eric et, très lentement, entreprit de déplacer son poids latéralement à partir du torse caparaçonné. A tout moment il n'aurait eu qu'un geste à faire pour se réinstaller derechef sur le brun. Les yeux de ce dernier le suivaient avec une intensité pétrifiante. L'opération terminée, il tendit un bras et ramassa le Bouclier. Eric se remit sur son séant sans jamais le quitter du regard ; une fois sur ses jambes, il lui arracha son arme magique. Le Bouclier passé autour de son bras gauche vint aussitôt couvrir son bas ventre. Il devenait évident qu'il avait eu tout le premier conscience de son état. Par conséquent, de là à penser que ce n'était pas tant le fait d'avoir été immobilisé par Hank qui l'avait tellement troublé, que d'avoir eu cette réaction à son contact et de ne pouvoir en rien la lui dissimuler, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Le Ranger se douta qu'il y avait anguille sous roche à ce niveau — à _son _niveau ; il n'y avait qu'à considérer la manière dont le brun à l'instant venait de lui interdire de le toucher, en reculant avec humeur de plusieurs pas. Eric détestait les privautés, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout. Son attitude entière sonnait faux. Son absence d'arrogance, son trouble, le caractère quasiment désespéré de sa réticence à communiquer. Mais les choses urgentes d'abord.

« Je venais m'excuser, pour tout à l'heure. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Sincèrement. Je... lorsque tu nous a annoncé que tu épousais Zinn, j'ai perdu la tête. Tu sais que notre salut est collectif, que, sans l'un de nous, les autres ne trouveront jamais la voie. Cela m'a miné, jusqu'au moment où il a fallu que ça sorte. Tu m'as frappé, j'étais hors de moi, j'ai hurlé la première chose qui m'est passée par l'esprit... Quant à t'avoir sauté dessus... je ne suis pas désolé ! Ça non, mon petit vieux ! J'ai vu ce brouillard, je me suis demandé quelle sottise tu avais été commettre, et là, tu étais sur le point de passer à travers... Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Bien m'en a pris. »

Ce fut au tour d'Eric de garder le silence. Ses traits renfrognés exprimaient une froideur extrême. Quand il devint clair qu'Hank ne tirerait rien de lui, le contrôle de l'adolescent en vert sur ses émotions flancha. Avant qu'il n'ait eu conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, sa main droite s'était refermée en un poing qu'il avait arrêté, par pur réflexe, juste avant de l'abattre sur la moitié inférieure du visage du Cavalier. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines : s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait chez le brun, c'était de lui voir faire comme s'il n'existait pas, quand il était patent qu'il avait raison de A jusqu'à Z. Et quand Hank se mettait en quatre afin de ménager ses sentiments, lors même qu'il brûlait de prendre le grand dadais à la gorge pour lui faire entendre à quel point il lui avait fait peur.

_Peur_ ? Une minute. D'où venait cette sensation de vide qui s'était coulée dans l'échine du blond à l'instant où il avait compris qu'Eric parti, il pouvait parfaitement ne plus jamais le revoir ? Il n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le moment, il avait juste agi d'après son cœur. Face à ces impressions qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, le leader des enfants perdus fit ce qu'un adolescent de son âge aurait fait dans sa situation : il refoula son malaise et partit à l'offensive. Méchamment.

« Bobby a raison », lâcha-t-il très bas, à peu de distance du masque hautain de son compagnon. « Tu es une vraie tête à claques... Et un lâcheur, à présent. Un pleutre qui aime mieux filer dans le silence et la nuit que d'affronter le regard d'autrui. Mais ce n'est pas encore assez ! Va, tu peux te cacher derrière ce bouclier ; j'ai très bien vu que tu bandes... Que _je_ te fais bander. Sale petit vicieux ! »

Une fois encore, la phrase n'avait pas sitôt franchi le seuil de ses lèvres que le Ranger la regrettait du plus profond de son être. Le regard d'Eric s'était éclairé d'une lueur mauvaise. Il y avait longtemps que le jeune homme n'avait pas vu pareille expression meurtrière sur le visage en lame du rasoir de l'héritier. Pas même Vengeur, au cours des interventions où il avait empêché le petit groupe de franchir un portail, avait réussi à lui faire monter cet éclat aux yeux. Une seule et unique fois, à la souvenance de Hank, Eric l'avait-il montré : un semestre et demi avant la fête foraine, lorsqu'il était revenu en cours à l'issue d'une semaine d'absence et que des élèves d'une promotion supérieure lui avaient cherché des noises. Eric avait serré les dents, paru se dégonfler... si ce n'est qu'à la fin des cours il avait agressé les trois rieurs à coups de queue de billard. Sans les relations haut placées de sa famille, il se fût trouvé flanqué dehors du lycée. En sa qualité de délégué de classe, le futur Ranger avait appris par la suite le fin mot de cette absence — le demi frère d'Eric s'était tué dans un accident de la route, à l'issue d'une violente querelle avec leur père. Hank se prépara en conséquence à essuyer un assaut cinglant.

Ses craintes ne furent pas déçues. Le Cavalier s'était dressé sur ses ergots tel un serpent prêt à mordre ; il décocha au garçon tout de vert habillé un regard acéré comme une flèche des Caraïbes, puis il éructa d'une voix que la contrariété décalait dans les aigus :

« C'est toujours mieux que d'être un mec qui ne trouverait pas sa queue si elle n'était attachée à son aine ! Je n'ai pas honte d'éprouver du désir... c'est normal à nos âges. Mais je suis bête ; Monsieur Populaire ne drague pas, on vient à lui. Gros nul ! tu ne risques pas de toucher une bille ici rien que sur ta frimousse. Les sourires Hollywdood chewing-gum, les abdominaux en béton et le genre capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball sont juste bons pour faire saliver les bestioles... »

« Si tu es tellement content de toi », contra Hank qui s'était à nouveau avancé jusqu'à effleurer du nez la joue du brun et qui trouvait décidément plaisante la sensation de la respiration haletante d'Eric contre sa joue, « à quoi bon imiter les filles de l'air ? On ne se supporte pas, j'admets, mais on est condamné à se serrer les coudes... Souviens-toi du mot du Grand Maître : le destin de chacun est partagé par tous. »

« Le conseil valait uniquement pour ces crétines de licornes... De toute manière, facile à dire ça. Ce n'est pas toi dont on se paie la tête sans arrêt. Mais vous êtes tous bien contents de vous abriter derrière ma pomme, en cas de grabuge...» Ces derniers commentaires émis sur un ton las.

Le visage d'Eric devint soudain grave. Si Hank ne l'avait pas connu à ce point, et n'avait donc pas a priori considéré improbable la manifestation de sentiments autres que l'arrogance, la pusillanimité et l'auto satisfaction, il aurait juré apercevoir une ombre de regret moirant ces pupilles d'obsidienne. Bien entendu, les paroles qui suivirent portèrent le démenti à cette éventuelle impression subjective du Ranger. Les traits durs, la ligne du menton et des lèvres butée, le Cavalier redevint tel qu'en lui-même lorsqu'il s'exprimait un de ses sempiternels jugements tranchés : un petit imbécile de la haute, très occupé à s'entendre parler. L'envie de lui coller une gifle démangea derechef les terminaisons nerveuses du blond.

« J'étais résolu à partir pour ne pas vous mettre davantage en danger, que ce soit par mon attitude ou en te prenant sans arrêt à rebrousse-poil. Je n'ai pas changé d'opinion. Maintenant, ou tu me laisses voler de mes propres ailes, ce dont je doute après une telle sortie, ou tu m'autorises à me coucher... »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et déborda Hank sur la gauche. Ce dernier était partagé entre l'envie d'éclater qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini et le désir de vider un abcès qu'il devinait plus profond et plus complexe qu'il ne plaisait à son camarade de le reconnaître. Une impression confuse lui fit barrer la route au brun. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, d'abord sans aménité aucune, à l'instar d'épées silencieuses, puis se plongèrent les uns dans les autres, en proie à une étrange fascination. Le noir de jais du Cavalier magnétisait le bleu poussin du Ranger. Surprenant, pensa ce dernier, tout ce qui pouvait jouer à l'arrière-plan de ces pupilles gardées... Comment avait-il pu s'abuser à penser qu'Eric avait l'œil bovin ?

Il dut se faire violence afin de trouver quelque chose de cohérent à dire avant que son vis-à-vis ne s'ébranle en direction de son grabat. Déjà le brun écrasait un bâillement, par trop évidemment disgracieux pour être feint. Hank se résolut, en définitive, à dire ce qu'il ressentait avec le minimum de fioritures.

« Je préférerais qu'on parle. Qu'on fasse le point. Si tu n'y vois pas d'objection, c'est-à-dire... Tu pourras toujours retourner dormir ensuite. Il ne risque rien d'arriver d'un moment, et les autres sont fans le coaltar ; qui sait si l'occasion se représentera ? »

L'air indéchiffrable qui avait succédé à la lassitude sur les traits du Cavalier témoigna de l'absence totale d'envie de sa part à l'égard d'un tête-à-tête. Le blond comprit qu'il lui fallait continuer à parler, emporter l'assentiment d'Eric. Peut-être qu'en présentant la chose différemment...

« Presto s'est surpassé, pendant que tu jouais les lavandières ; il a fait apparaître un tas de sachets de café, de thé et de chocolat. Je t'invite à me tenir compagnie autour d'une boisson chaude. Allez, dis oui ; s'il te plaît... Tu sais combien je déteste rester seul. Ça me donne la sensation que j'ai failli dans mes devoirs. »

L'ébauche de sourire qui para le bas de son visage, quoique déparée par la croûte que lui avait laissé le choc contre le Bouclier, fit tomber les ultimes barrières de l'intéressé. Eric avait beau haïr ce flash de dents naturellement parfaites qui donnait l'impression que les fossettes se mouvaient, ondoyaient d'elles-mêmes sur ces pommettes altières, sitôt qu'il le voyait exécuter à Hank, c'était plus fort que tout : il lui fallait soit lutter contre lui-même afin de se blinder contre le charme du blond, soit s'y abandonner et en passer par ce que ce dernier désirait. Si ce n'était que ce soir-là, Hank aurait sans l'ombre d'un douté été chagriné d'un refus. Offenser le leader de leur troupe n'était en rien difficile à Eric ; il avait fini par s'y habituer, quelque déplaisir qu'il y prît toujours derrière les apparences. En revanche, occasionner du chagrin chez son camarade était bien au dessus de ses forces, passées, présentes et à venir.

Le Cavalier hocha en conséquence la tête. Bientôt, ils étaient tous les deux assis en tailleur devant leur propre feu sur le versant escarpé du campement, une chope de métal en main. Faux café pour le premier, tisane adoucie à grand renfort de sucrettes pour le second. Une chance que le sucre était l'une des denrées que Presto arrivait à sa guise à produire du Chapeau — il était parfaitement incapable, par exemple, d'en sortir le type d'aliments favori du petit groupe, à moins de compter une vache vivante comme le substitut d'un hamburger ou un porc de deux cents kilos comme autant de hot dogs. Hank prenait la chose à la rigolade, mais il n'eût pas misé beaucoup sur la survie d'Eric — et leur tranquillité à tous — sans la dose quotidienne du brun en douceurs... Un silence confortable s'était établi entre eux. Ni tout à fait amical, ni vraiment intime. Il leur rappelait de façon frappante l'ambiance de l'internat, au temps jadis où une erreur informatique avait contraint le fils de famille à partager avec Presto et Hank sa spacieuse studette. Cela n'avait pas duré davantage d'une semaine, le temps de libérer deux chambres à destination du magicien en herbe et du capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball, mais ce qui avait commencé, du point de vue d'Eric, comme une irruption inadmissible, s'était achevé avec nostalgie. Avec le même type de regret intangible que celui qui flottait sur les deux garçons accroupis côte à côte, à regarder les flammes danser et se contorsionner. Le Cavalier ne se souvenait pas s'être rapproché de Hank, ni de ce dernier se positionnant plus près de lui, toujours était-il que leurs genoux se touchaient quasiment. La nuit, entamée sous les auspices d'une certaine moiteur, avait viré depuis longtemps à la froidure, et il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir un corps chaud dans son voisinage immédiat. Surtout celui du blond. D'un autre côté, cette proximité était inquiétante, synonyme de danger. Eric n'avait aucunement l'habitude de côtoyer l'autre garçon de si près ; pas sans qu'un membre au moins, et souvent bien davantage, de la bande ne fût présent. Il n'était pas accoutumé à bénéficier de l'attention exclusive du Ranger. — Grâces fussent rendues au Grand Maître pour l'avoir affublé d'une tenue sous laquelle il pouvait transpirer tout son saoul sans qu'il y paraisse ; le brun était en voie de se liquéfier d'appréhension, à l'idée de ce qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Son voisin était trop franc et spontané, trop généreux de manifestations corporelles d'amitié, pour qu'Eric échappe longtemps à ce qu'il redoutait par dessus tout.

Qu'il ne l'étreigne, ou, pire, ne le prenne dans ses bras, ainsi qu'on le lui voyait souvent faire aux autres au sortir d'une aventure périlleuse. Sheila et Bobby étant les cibles privilégiées de ces étreintes amicales.

Et en effet, le Cavalier ne put réprimer le frisson qui se communiqua à son corps entier lorsque Hank lui prit le menton et, d'un geste tendre et infiniment patient, le força à le regarder en face. Une décharge d'électricité statique courut le long des deux épidermes en contact, hérissant le duvet infime épars sur le maxillaire d'Eric aussi bien que les soies blondes sur le bras du Ranger.

« Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? », demanda celui-ci dans un souffle. « Pas une fois tu ne m'as fixé dans les yeux. Cela ne te dérange pas, quand nous nous gueulons dessus... »

Les mots moururent dans la bouche d'Eric. Comment voulait-il qu'il réponde, lorsque son contrôle avait cédé la place à une myriade de signaux mentaux clamant tous 'Danger !', et que sa façade, perfectionnée au fil des mois dans le Royaume, était en voie de se craqueler complètement ? Un geste machinal, même pas véritablement tendre, et des années de faux-semblants s'effondraient, bonnes à jeter aux orties ! Il n'avait donc aucune volonté ? N'était-il pas assez contrit d'avoir conscience de sa différence ? Mais il n'allait pas jeter le masque maintenant, pas pour si peu... autrement, tout cela aurait été en vain, tous ces efforts héroïques n'auraient servi qu'à différer le moment de son humiliation dernière... Hank le briserait d'un mot — d'un mot ? d'une attitude, rien qu'en le dévisageant ou en se détournant de lui —, beaucoup plus profondément et sûrement que les illusions de la Tour des Chevaliers Célestes.

Les sentiments contradictoires qui habitaient son regard avaient suscité une vive inquiétude dans l'esprit de Hank. Son geste était innocent, la liberté qu'il s'était permise n'était pas censée jeter le brun dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un abîme de confusion et de souffrances. Il avait beau fixer le visage d'Eric, il ne parvenait pas à identifier au juste ce qui s'y exprimait. Sacré bon sang, le Cavalier n'était pourtant pas du type introspectif ! alors, pour quelles raisons réagissait-il comme si Hank lui avait demandé la Lune ? Il n'y tenait plus ; le malaise irradiait de son voisin à la manière d'une vague. Il en était affecté ; le cours de ses pensées ne marchait plus droit.

Quelle autre explication au fait qu'il se trouvait suspendu aux lèvres d'Eric ? Celles-ci avaient beau être avenantes, dans leur plénitude pulpeuse, leur dessin étrangement attirant, ce n'était pas comme si ce qui était appelé à tôt ou tard en sortir détenait la clé de toutes choses...

« Je t'évite... », dit enfin Eric, tête baissée enfoncée entre ses épaules. « Curieux choix de mots, lorsque tu me forces à endurer ta compagnie alors même un aveugle verrait combien je suis gêné en ta présence. Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu que tu me fasses cet effet... »

« Tout... tout à l'heure, ce... n'était pas un accident ? »

La note d'incrédulité immanquable dans la voix de Hank additionnée à ses subites difficultés d'expression eurent raison des dernières barrières qui prévenaient la somme des frustrations accumulées au dedans d'Eric de s'épancher. Le Cavalier bondit sur ses pieds. Dressé de toute sa hauteur, il darda son regard brillant de détermination sur un point quelconque au delà de la ligne des épaules du blond. Puisqu'il avait saisi à demis mots, autant lui déballer l'ensemble de l'histoire ; de cette manière, Eric entamerait au plus vite son processus de guérison. Tant pis s'il ne pourrait dans l'avenir plus jamais regarder Hank sans se remémorer l'humiliation qui allait s'ensuivre. N'importe quoi devait être préférable à cette demie vie passée dans la crainte de se trahir et dans l'obsession que son camouflage ne donne plus le change...

« Tu préfères quoi comme réponse ? Que je te dise que c'est juste une attirance passagère, un béguin de rien du tout, et récent avec ça, une passade appelée à s'estomper de mon cerveau atteint... ? Raté, je suis comme ça depuis que je suis rentré au lycée. Si tu ne t'étais pas trouvé là, il y a belle lurette que j'aurais quitté ce bahut de pouilleux... J'ai raconté une histoire à mon père afin qu'il m'y laisse. Je pensais que tu finirais par me sortir de la tête ; hélas, on a atterri dans ce Royaume où même avec la meilleure volonté du monde je ne peux pas ne pas t'avoir en face vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre chaque jour que Dieu fait ! Et le pire, je dois être sur mes gardes en permanence, pour jouer les mouches du coche et faire semblant de ne pas te supporter ! Il suffit que tu souries à ces deux dindes ou aux autres pour que j'aie envie de me jeter dans le premier ravin venu... Il ne me reste que ma vanité, et même ça, ce monde me l'a enlevée. Certains jours, ça me brûle même tellement de t'aimer que je voudrais avoir la force de vous trahir et de demander à n'importe quelle force du mal le moyen de faire en sorte que tu veuilles de moi ! Poltron moi ? Ah oui ! et tu commences tout juste à comprendre à quel point. »

Eric se détourna avec emphase dans un mouvement de sa cape qui fleurait le théâtre à deux sous mais dont la sincérité était garantie par le reniflement qu'il avait désiré ne pas montrer à l'objet de son obsession. Ce dernier se tassa sur lui-même ; sa chope de café oubliée gisait renversée à ses pieds. Le Cavalier l'entendit se mettre debout et s'empressa d'écraser les larmes qu'il n'était plus du tout en son pouvoir d'empêcher ses yeux de former. Le parfum boisé de la chevelure du Ranger titillait ses narines avec une prégnance telle que le garçon accoutré en chevalier se demanda s'il n'était pas saoul, pour avoir ses sens aiguisés à un tel degré. S'il avait cru que parler soulagerait un minimum, il s'était bercé d'illusions. Devoir formuler les sentiments refoulés par honte, morgue et incapacité d'affronter son attirance pour les garçons, revenait à avaler sans respirer la plus immonde des décoctions concevables. Un mal nécessaire, qui vous laissait vidé mais pas plus avancé d'un iota pour autant.

Le fait qu'Eric avait fermé les yeux très fort, à s'en faire brûler les globes oculaires, sitôt sa confession achevée, l'avait mis hors d'état de réaliser combien près Hank s'était avancé de lui. Il le sut uniquement quand il était trop tard pour se composer un visage — une fois que le blond lui eut posé une main apaisante à la base de la nuque et se fut lové contre son dos sans faire davantage de manières. Les lèvres de Hank avaient manqué de peu le pavillon de son oreille gauche, à laquelle elles murmuraient des excuses pour n'avoir jamais su y voir clair. La main libre du Ranger avait fait le tour de l'autre côté avant de trouver une de celles du brun qu'elle couvrit avec force. Eric pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes ; la raideur dans son échine la rendait pareille contre le torse de Hank à un faisceau de cordes à piano. Là encore, le blond fut sidéré, figé sur place par l'intensité des sensations qui lui couraient sur le corps au contact de la forme élancée et fermement bâtie du Cavalier. Il ne cessait de répéter à celui-ci qu'il avait été à cent lieux de se douter de ce par quoi il passait et que, en eût-il seulement soupçonné la centième partie, il aurait châtié bien davantage ses propos et sa conduite. Quoiqu'il était en l'instant présent loin d'être trop tard pour se faire pardonner sa cruauté involontaire...

Hank prit une inspiration et attira doucement mais fermement le brun dans une rotation qui amena ce dernier à lui faire face. Le spectacle des yeux rougis et brouillés de larmes lui donna le sentiment que son cœur venait de manquer un battement. Il s'avança, la tête inclinée de peu, et s'en vint déposer un baiser sur le haut du front du garçon en tenue de chevalier. La rougeur qui empourpra aussitôt le visage auguste de celui qu'il s'était obligé, au prix d'un effort de volonté surhumain, à ne pas embrasser directement sur les lèvres, était merveilleuse à regarder. Le délicat glacis de rose mettait en valeur les lignes fermes et le profilé marmoréen de ces traits que la courte chevelure noir de jais, qui n'avait jamais poussé au delà de ses quelques centimètres d'épaisseur là où Hank devait constamment rafraîchir son casque d'or sans quoi il lui aurait recouvert les épaules en partant à la conquête de son dos, animait avec coquetterie. Le blond venait de réaliser deux points fort importants : qu'il avait su qu'Eric était très beau avant même de vouloir l'admettre consciemment, autrement la vue de son corps dévêtu ne l'eût jamais mis en émoi — car c'était lui le garçon qui lui faisait de l'effet presque au même titre que la sexy Diana —, et qu'il devait à tout prix réfréner ses ardeurs, s'il ne tenait pas à se comporter comme un parfait profiteur. Du moins tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait le point sur ses sentiments et son orientation amoureuse. Eric ne le retiendrait pas, certes non ! raison de plus pour éviter de lui donner prématurément de trop grands espoirs. Le Cavalier méritait bien cela, et infiniment plus.

Ils se séparèrent simultanément, aussi embarrassés et incrédules l'un que l'autre, Eric de faire l'objet des attentions qu'il avait cru ne jamais recevoir alors même qu'il avait avoué sans grand tact un secret qu'il n'était pas de bon ton de paraître ne fût-ce qu'évoquer dans son milieu d'origine, Hank de n'être pas traité de play-boy jouant avec les sentiments d'autrui et d'hétéro égoïste désireux de manger à tous les râteliers. Pas un mot ne fut échangé tandis que le Ranger récupérait au sol sa chope vide sous le regard subjugué du Cavalier, qui avait déjà empoigné la sienne, et qu'ils refaisaient en sens inverse le chemin qui menait vers le camp. Le feu auquel ils avaient réchauffé leurs boissons se mourait, faute d'aliments, dans une chaude lueur ambrée. A moment donné, ils se rapprochèrent épaule contre épaule. Eric glissa sa main dans celle de Hank, fugitivement et presque honteusement — avant de se la voir agripper, avec en prime un éclatant sourire. Sourire qui comportait un trait inédit, une nouveauté assez inconcevable par rapport à ceux dont le leader des disciples du Grand Maître était peu économe : il y entrait une part de coquetterie. Il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper, il s'agissait d'un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

Et qui n'était adressé qu'à Eric.

Son cœur bondissait à présent dans sa poitrine. Ne voila-t-il pas que Hank manifestait l'intention de dormir tout à côté de lui ! « Tu as veillé à notre sécurité, je n'ai pas besoin de monter la garde », lui fut-il répondu non sans un autre de ces sourires séducteurs, comme l'intéressé achevait de dresser son grabat à très peu de distance de celui du Cavalier — trop peu ; comment allaient réagir les autres, le matin venu ? Réflexion faite, bren pour le qu'en-dira-t-on ! Eric n'allait pas faire la fine bouche, pas quand le corps irrésistible du blond allait reposer, pour quelques heures, à portée de main. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, le Cavalier avait dépouillé cape et armure et s'était glissé tout vêtu sous la couverture rugueuse. Hank pour sa part, étendu depuis quelques minutes en extension sur un coude, le regardait faire avec une expression mi ravie mi songeuse. Le brun se mordit la langue ; il n'allait pas parler bêtement et faire son crétin sentimental, à demander « un cent pour tes pensées » ; mais Dieu ! que cela lui brûlait le palais... Il opta pour une contenance qu'il espéra sereine tout en roulant sur le côté de manière à reposer face à Hank. La grosse ceinture de cuir brut qui retenait son surpris clouté vert jaune autour de sa taille formait un cercle sur le sol entre leurs matelas ; à côté était disposé ledit vêtement de dessus du Ranger. Eric se prit à sourire ; Hank était connu pour ne ressentir presque jamais le froid — tout l'opposé de lui, qui se sentait si rarement à son aise la nuit qu'il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait dormi tout équipé. Sa cuirasse et sa cotte de mailles avaient ceci de particulier que chaudes en hiver et tièdes en été, elles étaient un prolongement de son corps. Si seulement le blond voulait bien déboutonner un peu son pourpoint... A cette distance, Eric ne pouvait rien manquer du vallonnement de son torse. Il ne se serait jamais permis de le regarder fixement lors des séances de toilette collective dans les rivières ou les lacs, et les occasions où le blond était visible un peu déshabillé étaient si rares... la présence des filles expliquait cette pudeur du Ranger. Eric lui ne faisait pas tant de façons et se promenait torse nu le matin sans problème si d'aventure Presto, complexé par son corps, ne se trouvait pas à proximité. Le Royaume avait eu ceci de bon sur le brun qu'il l'avait contraint à se développer bien davantage que ne l'eussent permis les odieuses séances d'éducation physique du lycée et les plages avec son entraîneur particulier. Michael... Aie, pas lui ! Il n'y avait pas repensé depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde pourri, ce n'était pas pour que l'image du garçon le poursuive maintenant. Eric se concentra, attentif à maintenir aux marges de sa conscience les événements qui avaient précédé cette fatale visite au parc d'attraction. Un peu tard. Quelques flashs inconfortables lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Le brun s'appliqua derechef à ne songer plus qu'à la situation présente. Son voisin le contemplait toujours, si proche qu'en prétextant de s'étirer dans son grabat Eric aurait été en mesure de le palper à tout moment... En définitive, pour peu que les choses continuent de ce train, rester dans le Royaume ne présenterait peut-être pas que des inconvénients. Dans leur vie de lycéens, jamais, au grand jamais, le blond ne se serait risqué à faire montre d'une telle ouverture d'esprit. Alors que, au milieu de cet endroit sans normalité autre que celle de la magie... parmi les dragons à cinq têtes, les singes ailés, hommes lézards, gnomes rouges s'exprimant par énigmes et géants ailés à une corne, les conventions en prenaient un sacré coup. Il n'empêchait ; le Ranger aurait pu faire un effort, un tout petit, minuscule, effort pour se débrailler, histoire de donner à Eric de quoi nourrir ses rêves...

Comme s'il avait été surpris les pensées du Cavalier, Hank choisit cet instant pour sourire de toutes ses dents et défaire un à un les passants de l'ouverture de son pourpoint. La couverture avait glissé depuis un moment déjà jusqu'à sa taille. Eric retenait ouvertement son souffle ; à pas cinquante centimètres de ses yeux s'étendaient les boucliers jumeaux des pectoraux du blond et la plaine, luisante et définie comme de la tôle ondulée, de ses abdominaux. Les boutons de chair rosâtre des mamelons — le brun découvrit qu'ils étaient sensiblement plus larges et pulpeux que les siens — se dressaient d'autant plus fièrement que le haut du torse de Hank était proéminent, fièrement accusé par un sillon interpectoral où trois ou quatre tendons jouaient avec coquetterie. La propre musculature d'Eric, pour n'être pas moins résistante, ainsi que leur pugilat indécis de tantôt l'avait démontré, était conformée autrement : sèche et définie, comme le résultat d'un constant effort d'endurance de tout le corps plutôt que la conséquence d'exercices physiques répétés. Rien que de naturel ; Hank était un athlète, l'un des meilleurs du lycée, dès avant l'entrée dans le Royaume. Il en avait gardé, et accru, le physique typique d'un sportif nord-américain. Le loden émeraude du pourpoint accusait le hâle de sa peau. Le vêtement avait glissé sur ses épaules, découvrant la naissance des biceps et des avant-bras arrondis à ravir. Une veine bleue noueuse sur son bras gaude paraissait même faire de l'œil à Eric. Le Cavalier se dit qu'il était temps de détacher son regard de son ami ; il en avait à peine assez vu, à son goût, mais il ne convenait pas qu'il se donne aux yeux de Hank l'air et la chanson de quelque résolu à lui sauter dessus. Il rétrécit son sourire à une fente qui pouvait passer pour une moue et ramena un bras devant ses yeux.

Quelque chose d'étonnement proche du dépit parut au fond des pupilles du blond, dont il eut conscience car ses joues se colorèrent de rose et il chassa cette expression d'un battement de cils. A quoi bon, attendu qu'Eric ne regardait plus ? Il avait préféré ne pas agir sur la pulsion qui lui avait fait quasiment embrasser son voisin, il le regrettait à présent. Le simple fait que le Cavalier se fût préparé à dormir, en interposant son bras d'une manière qui semblait vulnérable, voire enfantine, entre ses yeux et la vue de Hank, attisait l'envie qui remuait les entrailles de celui-ci de bondir hors de son grabat pour s'insinuer auprès d'Eric. L'ébauche de strip-tease qu'il avait exécutée tantôt n'était pas véritablement destinée à se prouver quoi que ce fût ; il avait ardemment espéré que le brun ferait le premier pas. Au lieu de quoi ce dernier avait eu l'air comblé mais indécis, comme s'il lui était encore et toujours défendu d'agir sur ses sentiments en dépit des messages positifs que le Ranger ne cessait d'envoyer à son intention. Hank s'obligea au calme ; manifester sa frustration ne lui vaudrait rien de bon. Effaroucher Eric avait tout du mauvais calcul. Le fait que le Cavalier sentît encore gêné traduisait la véracité de ses sentiments ; il n'avait pas menti, ce n'était pas une passade qu'une nuit suffirait à étancher, mais un amour profond mûri sur la durée, dans le silence. Le blond était bien contraint d'avouer que vu la trique extrême qui déformait son pantalon, et qui était l'explication à la sorte de moutonnement qu'il avait imprimée aux pans de la couverture à la hauteur de sa taille, il lui était difficile de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées à propos d'Eric.

Ce fut ce à quoi il s'employa un long moment. La respiration feutrée du brun n'avait pas tardé à s'élever ; soit encore un point sur lequel il s'était montré sincère. Il avait bien eu sommeil... Le peu de café absorbé par Hank — il avait discrètement vidé sa chope à la première occasion ; il ne s'était agi que d'amener son camarade à lui parler, il n'avait pas réellement eu envie ni besoin d'une boisson chaude — conspirait avec son excitation quant à le maintenir éveillé. Son insensibilité au froid, de pair avec la chaleur inhabituelle qui avait envahi ses membres, pour ne plus les quitter, à la nouvelle qu'Eric l'aimait, lui rendait pénible le poids et la texture de la couverture ; pour un peu, il se serait mis nu... Il se toucha le front ; le trouva à la limite de la brûlure. Un peu de fièvre, dans le pire des cas ; oh ! trois fois rien. Il n'y paraîtrait plus au matin. Son érection avait entre-temps rétrogradé à des niveaux moins douloureux, sans toutefois vouloir s'estomper. Il lui était dorénavant moins inconfortable de prendre ses aises pour mieux revenir sur ce qu'il avait appris sur Eric et sur lui-même dans la soirée. Mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête s'avérait une tâche dont il avait mésestimé le caractère ingrat et difficile ; tellement de choses s'étaient produites, il y avait tant à reconsidérer... La fin de la nuit le vit finalement piquer du nez et sombrer dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Lui qui d'ordinaire était levé avant quiconque avait dormi plus qu'à son heure, si l'absence des grabats dans son champ de vision n'était pas un mirage dû à ses yeux fatigués. La couverture avait été ramenée sur son torse en prévision de la fraîcheur de l'aurore. A cette idée il s'empourpra tout en retenant ses doigts de venir frotter le coin de ses yeux. Celui qui l'avait recouvert n'avait pu manquer de noter sa tenue. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas eu, alors, un rêve humide ; parce qu'à demi nu et érigé tel un faune, le spectacle aurait été rude pour les chastes yeux de Sheila ou Diana... La torpeur finit par le quitter ; il repoussa l'épaisseur laineuse et s'assit dans le matelas, comme ses doigts encore gourds luttaient avec les passants des boutons pour refermer son pourpoint. Une fois plus présentable, il se mit sur son séant et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Le dôme de brune se trouvait encore en place, le grand foyer rétrogradé au stade d'amas de braises faisait glouglouter une marmite, compliments de Presto, les grabats pliés en pile à deux ou trois mètres du sien attendaient visiblement de retourner dans le Chapeau — il ne pouvait pas être beaucoup plus tard que l'heure du déjeuner ; en attestaient les soleils encore bas dans le ciel.

Hank en était à finir de mettre son lit au carré à côté des autres lorsqu'une licorne surexcitée déboula de nulle part, un petit garçon bondissant de joie sur ses talons. Uni entreprit de lui tourner autour en sautant comme un cabri sur ses pattes de derrière tandis que Bobby, l'ayant saisi par la manche et tirant dessus à la faire se rompre, s'efforçait d'entraîner le Ranger vers le nord de la clairière. Au delà de la brume.

« Hank, Hank, tu dois venir avec moi ; Dekion nous attend ! C'est merveilleux, il a trouvé un portail et cette fois nous n'avons rien à faire...Allez, suis-moi. Les autres sont à la rivière avec lui. »

Le blond avait beau avoir entendu des dizaines de fois cette même antienne, l'absence d'implication du Grand Maître jointe à la mention de leur ami le Chevalier Céleste donnait envie d'y croire. Pas de quête dangereuse en perspective, ni d'énigme, ni de coup de théâtre pour le pire : il n'osait y croire.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrive. Eh, doucement ! Ce n'est pas toi qui as eu une nuit blanche... »

Bobby le fit courir jusqu'à la lisière du bois. Dix mètres après les premiers fûts des arbres ils atteignaient les méandres jaunes et probablement saumâtres d'une rivière à peine assez large pour n'être pas appelée un ruisseau. La rive sur laquelle ils se tenaient plongeait abruptement dans l'eau ; mais de l'autre côté la berge était caillouteuse et étendue façon plage de galets. Hank aperçut les autres à une distance d'un jet de pierre. Ils faisaient cercle autour d'un aigle géant et donnaient signe d'une grande excitation, à en juger par les éclats de voix qui parvenaient de leur groupe. Le Barbare prit Uni dans ses bras et désigna au grand blond un passage à gué. Une minute plus tard les vit débouler devant leurs amis.

Eric était en train de jouer les sceptiques selon son habitude : les jambes fermement écartées et plantées en terre, les poings sur ses hanches, il dardait un regard circonspect sur l'ancien guerrier squelette. Presto et Sheila le considéraient d'un air désespéré ; Diana elle avait fermement épousé le parti du beau garçon au casque à pointe, qu'elle couvait d'un regard enamouré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? A trop monter ton oiseau, tu dois avoir la cervelle ballottée... Il y a toujours une entourloupe. Si ce n'est pas Vengeur qui va apparaître au pire moment, le portail sera gardé par une saleté qui attendait de la viande fraîche. Nous en l'occurrence. Et puis, tu n'es pas magicien. Ce n'est pas de ta compétence... »

« Je te répète qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Vous avez juste à me suivre jusqu'à la crypte. Les sortilèges qui en condamnaient les portes se sont estompés ; il suffit de descendre, de lire la formule incisée sur la stèle et le rubis vous renverra chez vous. » Un éclat impatient fit briller les yeux bleus du guerrier ; une mèche de cheveux roux échappée de sa coiffe en tamisait à peine les fulgurances. « Evidemment, je ne suis pas le Grand Maître ; je ne garantis pas à cent pour cent que ça fonctionnera. Mais vous préférez attendre qu'il se manifeste et vous envoie au diable Vauvert ? Le Royaume bruit des rumeurs suivant lesquelles Vengeur préparerait une opération à l'ampleur jamais vue... A tous les coups, la prochaine mission du Grand Maître vous expédiera du côté où cette affaire se trame. Peu de chances d'aboutir, pour de grands risques ; tu as raison, Cavalier, d'aimer mieux cette solution... »

« Je suis d'avis », intervint Hank avec un signe de tête à l'adresse de chacun, « qu'on ne peut laisser filer une telle occasion. Simplement, si tu veux bien nous en dire plus long... »

« Mais volontiers, Ranger », répondit Dékion dans un flash de son sourire immortel. Il s'assit en tailleur non sans avoir flatté du dos de la main l'encolure de son oiseau. Les six Terriens l'imitèrent promptement. Seul Eric ne montrait pas une impatience particulière à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Le Cavalier était trop affairé à couler des regards qu'il espérait discrets du côté du Ranger. Ce dernier lui sourit de cette façon aguicheuse qui était leur secret, avant de lui faire signe d'écouter le Chevalier Céleste.

Son récit tenait à peu de choses. Mis par un de ses informateurs elfes sur la piste d'un trafic de reliques impliquant le Seigneur Rouge, Dékion avait été conduit jusqu'à une forteresse abandonnée aux confins de la Vallée des âmes. Plusieurs bataillons d'Orques y menaient des travaux de terrassement sous la férule de Vengeur en personne. La longue attente du Chevalier Céleste dans l'ombre avait bientôt été récompensée ; il avait assisté aux premières loges à l'exhumation puis à la violation du mausolée souterrain. Vengeur en était ressorti vivement contrarié, au point de désintégrer une douzaine d'Orques coupables de n'avoir pas fait place nette assez vite devant lui. L'archi-mage était remonté sur sa jument d'ébène Cauchemar et avait téléporté ailleurs sa troupe et lui après avoir lancé un énorme carreau de sorcellerie pure sur le tombeau qui lui avait fait gaspiller un temps et une peine précieux. Or le bâtiment n'avait pas été détruit, contre toute attente ; la magie qui en maintenait scellées les portes et qui s'était atténuée sans même que Vengeur aie à la briser, imprégnait encore suffisamment la bâtisse pour lui avoir fait braver cette flèche du Parthe. Il s'agissait de la dernière dépouille d'un grand sorcier du temps jadis, qui Dékion n'aurait pas vraiment su le dire. La salle funéraire était intacte ; quoi que le Maître du Mal était venu chercher, il n'avait touché à rien. Un rubis de la taille d'une citrouille porté à bouts de bras par une statue, étincelait dans un coin, devant une stèle fixée au sol ; celle-ci proposait au voyageur las du Royaume de lui ouvrir le chemin du retour. La volonté d'anéantir le mausolée qu'avait eue Vengeur ressortissait probablement à son souci de ne laisser à personne la latitude d'utiliser ce portail.

« J'ai touché le rubis ; vous pouvez me croire, sa force est encore grande. Il vous ramènera chez vous. »

« Alors, on attend quoi ! » L'intervention appartenait à Eric. Le Cavalier se tenait sur l'autre berge, à les héler bruyamment. Cela lui ressemblait bien, de ne rien vouloir entendre de prime abord pour ensuite s'enthousiasmer et mettre la pression sur ceux qui avaient été moins prompts à se mettre en branle.

« Si le Magicien veut me confier son Chapeau, je pense être en mesure de nous transporter là-bas. Mon fidèle compagnon ne pourrait porter plus de deux ou trois d'entre nous, et le château en ruines se situe au delà de vos possibilités de déplacement... »

« Et tu crains que Vengeur n'aie laissé le Démon de l'Ombre en embuscade. Tu veux le prendre de vitesse au cas où nous disposerions de peu de temps sur place. » Diana avait terminé à la place du Chevalier. Il lui décocha un sourire galant et opina du chef. « Raison de plus pour agir vite. »

« Hé, Eric », beugla Bobby, « ramène-toi ou tu vas rater le charter pour notre monde. On n'y va pas à pied, alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là-bas ! »

« Et le petit déjeuner ? », entendirent-ils crier plus fort qu'il ne le fallait au Cavalier compte tenu de la faible distance qui les séparait de lui. Il était clair que le convaincre ne serait pas tâche aisée. « Je refuse catégoriquement d'aller où que ce soit aussi longtemps que mon estomac ne sera pas rempli ! »

« Je peux sans problème faire apparaître la même nourriture là-bas, tu sais ! », s'écria Presto qui s'était rapproché de la rivière au maximum afin d'être entendu du brun sans avoir à hausser par trop le ton. « Tu reviens sur le champ, ou je te jure que moi je pars sans toi. »

« Eric ! Je ne l'aurais pas formulé pareil, mais c'est vrai. On lève l'ancre. Alors tu reviens ! »

Hank ayant parlé, et ne semblant pas près au compromis, l'intéressé vola littéralement sur l'eau. Il supposa qu'accorder sa confiance au bellâtre en casque colonial ne le tuerait pas ; si la Fortune en était d'accord, ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils verraient ce Dékion de malheur, alors Eric supputa qu'il était pertinent de mettre de côté sa jalousie. Il se jura néanmoins d'assommer le Gardien Céleste s'il recommençait à mettre ses sales pattes sur les épaule du Ranger, comme il le faisait présentement. Hank pour sa part aussi s'était rembruni devant cette marque de familiarité un tantinet appuyée. Mais, attendu que Dékion avait presque immédiatement retiré sa main pour recevoir le Chapeau qui lui était tendu par le Magicien, le blond ne jugea pas opportun d'y accorder trop d'importance. Il suffisait qu'Eric semblât résolu à avaler tout cru le Chevalier. Puis ce dernier entreprit de réciter son incantation et rien ne compta plus.

Une décharge lumineuse éblouit l'assistance. Le cadre de la forêt et des berges de la rivière à l'eau jaune dansa sur la rétine de chacun pour mieux céder devant le néant. Un vent aussi violent que bref les courba tous, puis ce fut la sensation de la chute. Une chute très rapide à l'issue de laquelle, pas dix secondes après que tout se fut abîmé dans le noir, les sept jeunes gens et un aigle se recevaient sans guère de ménagement sur une étendue de gravier. En pleine lumière. La chaleur pesante qui ruisselait sur eux indiquait assez la distance qu'ils avaient parcourue. Aux quatre points cardinaux du Royaume, les soleils étaient toujours en avance de plusieurs heures sur leur course par rapport à leur position au dessus des régions médianes. Le premier à se reprendre fut Dékion ; lorsqu'il eut chassé le tournis qui menaçait son équilibre, le jeune guerrier se dressa et s'en fut porter assistance à chacun des autres. En commençant par Hank. Une surprise déplaisante l'attendait : ce poseur de Cavalier était déjà en train d'aider le blond à se dresser sur son séant et lorsqu'il voulut l'écarter afin de se rendre compte par lui-même si le jeune homme en costume vert se sentait bien, l'intéressé grogna qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un autre '_chevalier servant_'. La pause de la voix de Hank sur cette expression en disait long sur l'irritation que son empressement avait fait naître en lui. Dékion savait reconnaître un combat perdu d'avance quand il se profilait. Il n'insista pas, quitte à se maudire pour avoir été si peu discret dans son approche du jeune Terrien. Les autres se remettaient vaille que vaille de leur excursion dimensionnelle. Thor, son aigle de combat, s'était pour sa part égayé en quête de prébende sitôt qu'il avait vu son maître sain et sauf. Presto fit apparaître des aspirines pour tout le monde, ce dont chacun lui fut reconnaissant après cette projection mouvementée, Dékion y compris, encore que le jeune guerrier, qui ignorait ce que ces cachets ronds qui devenaient liquide bouillonnant plongés dans un verre d'eau étaient en mesure d'accomplir sur les vrilles de migraine qui enserraient son crâne, se fit quelque peu prier avant de consentir à y goûter.

Les voilà donc remis de leurs émotions et en mesure de prêter attention à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils se plongèrent tous dans la contemplation du décor. Le dernier n'était pas le cadet des Chevaliers Célestes, qui y avait pourtant passé la journée de la veille. Tellement le spectacle était déroutant.

Au delà d'un chemin pavé gardé par deux rangées de griffons blancs monumentaux dont les formes étaient le plus souvent à peine reconnaissables sous la mousse et les injures du temps, l'on arrivait au château soi disant en ruines. Le bâtisse projetait ses formes moyenâgeuses sur un gigantesque parterre enclos d'une muraille partiellement effondrée. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, sur deux kilomètres de côté, le terre-plein quadrillé de fontaines et de jets d'eau avait périclité en un bayou infâme. Les canaux laissaient encore émerger le sommet des statues, des colonnes ou des arceaux à l'emplacement de ce qui avait été les bosquets et les allées ; pour le reste, le jardin avait disparu sous la végétation luxuriante, les palétuviers et les roseaux à la croissance dopée par le croupissement des eaux. La verdure s'arrêtait net au pied du château proprement dit. Tout en tourelles crénelées, en toitures d'ardoises, en longues ogives et en chemins de ronde perchés comme autant de nids d'aigle, on eût bien plutôt dit une grosse ville fortifiée à l'européenne, lourde et ventrue autour de son donjon aux allures de forteresse miniature, avec son beffroi et ses mâchicoulis, si l'ensemble ne donnait point l'impression d'avoir été badigeonné dans des teintes pastels. La débauche d'oriflammes déchirés, dépenaillés, battant au vent en haut des tours et des poudrières confirmait la vocation pacifique proclamée par ses coloris blanc, crème et rose apparents là où le crépis adhérait encore à la maçonnerie. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire de ce contraste était qu'il stupéfiait par sa violence ; il y avait même des arbres en haut de certaines poternes, qui n'avaient pu pousser là que parce que, fort longtemps auparavant, la main de l'homme les y avait transplantés ! L'ensemble hésitait entre un fier et âpre réduit fortifié et la contrefaçon, à la Disney, du château lambda des contes de fée.

« N'allez pas imaginer des choses », entama Dékion qui avait à cœur de rompre le silence dans lequel leur troupe restait murée quand bien même leur pas les menait vers les bayous du parterre. « C'est une histoire très triste. Cet endroit était le cœur d'un royaume prospère. Le roi avait, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas faux bond au bout de tout ce temps, d'immenses pouvoirs magiques qu'égalait seule sa bonté. A sa mort, le pays dans sa totalité est tombé en ruines, comme cela, sans crier gare. La nature ne voulait pas survivre au monarque. Les habitants qui n'ont pas été tués quand les eaux se sont croupies, le sol soulevé et les montagnes jailli du sol — vous remarquerez les sommets qui verrouillent la région dans n'importe quelle direction ; on peut les apercevoir à des centaines de lieues à la ronde — se sont débandés de ci de là dans le Royaume. Puis l'oubli a accompli son œuvre. Cette catastrophe est ancienne, beaucoup plus que l'actuel Grand Maître ou Vengeur. Personne ne s'en souvient en dehors des grimoires de notre Tour que j'ai parcourus durant ma formation. Et le coin est à ce point inhospitalier que les rares visiteurs qui ont dû s'aventurer jusqu'ici ici n'ont probablement jamais pénétré dans le château. Je crois que Vengeur et ses Orques ont été les premiers à en fouler le sol en plus de quatre ou cinq millénaires... Le mausolée se situe à l'intérieur de la cour d'honneur. »

« Et nous devons marcher jusque là-bas ? Tu parles d'une partie de plaisir... » râla Eric. « Je vous l'avais dit, il y a toujours un hic. En l'espèce un marigot qui pue, tout plein de bêtes... Je vais encore avoir mes chausses qui vont fleurer la mouise pendant des jours... »

« La ferme ! » entonnèrent en choeur Bobby, Sheila et Presto.

« Entre nos armes et ton épée, Dékion », intervint Hank avec une belle humeur un tantinet forcée, « ce sera bien le diable si on ne se fraie pas un passage dans cette mangrove. N'est-ce pas, vous autres ? »

Une ombre surnaturelle s'abîma dans les profondeurs du dallage, au voisinage immédiat de l'allée des griffons sur laquelle les jeunes braves et le Chevalier Céleste progressaient en devisant vivement. Vengeur devait à tout prix savoir. Bien avait pris au Démon de l'Ombre de retourner s'assurer que le tombeau appartenait pour de bon à l'histoire ancienne. Non seulement il n'en était rien, mais les damnés disciples du Grand Maître, à ce qu'il avait surpris de leur conversation — il était arrivé peu après qu'ils eussent repris leurs esprits, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient déjà vers le château —, s'apprêtaient à utiliser le Cœur du Changement. Il n'était pas question que son suzerain n'aie pas voix au chapitre...

Le Démon trouva Vengeur dans sa forteresse préférée, à une très grande distance. Conséquemment, des heures pouvaient s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ de chez le Duc. Le familier remarqua d'emblée l'humeur de dogue du Seigneur Rouge ; il tremblait de délivrer son message dans ces conditions mais le fit néanmoins. La réaction de l'archi-mage le surprit : Vengeur réprima un sourire et lui signifia son congés.

La petite troupe cheminait dans une formation en V avec Eric à sa tête, le Bouclier dressé. Le halo défaisait les lianes et les branchages résiduelles après que l'épée de Dékion ou l'Arc du Ranger eussent libéré leur énergie pour défricher la voie, de sorte que les jeunes gens progressaient à une allure régulière. Les canaux les plus profonds se situaient comme de juste aux abords immédiats du châteaux, vestiges des antiques douves, quant au reste il n'y avait qu'à regarder où l'on mettait les pieds en se maintenant au maximum sur les berges des voies d'eau. Il convenait de faire vite ; les soleils bientôt à leur zénith faisaient monter une odeur pestilentielle du marigot, contre laquelle leur magie ne leur serait d'aucun secours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la trouée de la herse, la matinée n'était pas encore tout à fait écoulée, ils étaient couverts de boue de pied en cap, y compris Uni qui avait pourtant passé par les bras de chacun tellement la vase était profonde et aurait risqué de la noyer, et les trois héros de tête ne ressentaient plus leurs bras à force d'avoir leurs armes en batterie. Tous de s'effondrer sur le parvis, le souffle court et les joues brillantes. Le signal du départ arriva bien trop vite au gré des moins en forme, Sheila et Presto. Le magicien n'était pas tranquille ; une impression déplaisante avait gagné son corps à la seconde où la silhouette déchiquetée des deux tours accolées de part et d'autre de la herse s'était inscrite son champ de vision. Il s'en ouvrit à voix basse à Dékion. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, disant qu'il ne percevait rien, et que le Magicien devait avoir les nerfs à vif. Cet endroit était mort, tout autant que l'individu inhumé au fond du mausolée. De la sorcellerie courait sans aucun doute ça et là dans les murs, mais rien qui ne fût anormal dans une ancienne citadelle enchantée. Presto se le tint pour dit et courut rattraper les autres qui avaient dans l'intervalle mis une certaine avance entre le Chevalier, le Magicien et eux. Leur marche sous les colonnades géantes et les salles d'armes au mobilier depuis longtemps tombé en poussière fut morne. Dékion avait eu raison, tout n'était que ruines à l'intérieur. Les façades avaient infiniment mieux résisté que la décoration. Les masses de poudre qui jonchaient le sol s'interrompaient en un sillon continu depuis l'entrée : la trace des Orques. Il n'y avait qu'à les suivre jusqu'à la cour.

Traverser le château fut plus long qu'il n'y paraissait, mais enfin le groupe déboucha sur une ogive dont la clé de voûte effondrée bouchait partiellement l'ouverture. Partiellement attendu qu'un passage avait été creusé dans l'épaisseur des blocs éboulés. Les jeunes gens l'empruntèrent jusqu'à un vaste espace carré encombré d'herbes hautes. D'importantes traces de brûlé dans la végétation constituaient une sente vers une excavation d'où émergeait un toit bulbeux en pierre blanche, que la lumière indirecte qui tombait des soleils filtrés par la centaine de mètres au moins sur laquelle les tours, les poternes et les corps de logis qui entouraient la cour se projetaient à la verticale, parait de grisaille et d'ombres presque noires.

Le mausolée.

La construction était sensiblement plus élaborée qu'il ne semblait à première vue. Les lignes massives en étaient ajourées de statues d'angle, le toit en forme de dôme adhérait au bâti par le moyen d'une frise à l'antique peinte de couleurs vives, de profondes meurtrières en forme de croix celtique rythmaient les murs tandis qu'un fronton aux colonnes doubles faisait saillie au dessus de l'entrée proéminente. La porte, deux battants de métal enjolivés de motifs cabalistiques, pendait de guingois en une invite muette. Le tout, sans être beau, ne laissait pas d'en imposer. Il fallait vraiment avoir eu aussi peu de principes que Vengeur pour vouloir profaner ce noble tombeau.

La sensation désagréable tripla d'intensité en Presto. Rarement l'apprenti magicien avait été en position de respirer une atmosphère à ce point saturée de magie... Le Tombeau des Ossements n'en répandait pas le quart, ni le fabuleux Grimoire d'or de Darkhaven ; en fait, il lui fallait remonter au Cœur de l'Aube pour disposer d'un terme de comparaison. La puissance émanait de quelque part dans le mausolée ; dormante mais bien réelle. Et neutre. Etrangement, là où les magies les plus fortes du Royaume avaient toujours été associées à un alignement, bénéfique ou chaotique, aussi bien Vengeur que le Grand Maître, Tiamat que Lukian, le Beholder que Zandora, celle-ci n'était liée à rien de perceptible, comme une force dégagée des préoccupations des vivants. Le fait que le maître des lieux fût mort depuis des temps immémoriaux en était sans doute l'explication. Presto ne se crut dès lors pas dans l'obligation d'évoquer ses craintes devant les autres. La minute ou deux pendant laquelle il avait été plongé dans ses pensées avait suffi au reste de la troupe pour pénétrer dans le tombeau. La voix nasillarde qui les aiguillonnait, depuis les profondeurs de la construction, appartenait comme de juste à nul autre qu'Eric. Haussant les épaules, le Magicien se hâta de les rejoindre. Tout plutôt que d'avoir l'air d'une poule mouillée. Il n'était pas le Cavalier, pour supporter de demeurer longtemps en butte aux quolibets. Son manque de confiance en soi le lui interdisait. Déjà que son Chapeau plantait ses tours plus souvent qu'à son heure...

L'atmosphère propre au mausolée était inhabituelle de recueillement. Feutrée, quasi figée. L'entrée ouvrait sur une pièce rectangulaire courant d'un bout à l'autre de la largeur du bâtiment — une espèce de corridor supporté par des pilastres carrés d'un style très sobre, qui prenait un jour des plus insuffisants au travers des entailles cruciformes des meurtrières. Le mur du fond supportait quantité de niches accueillant des ex-voto et des offrandes précieuses dont la poussière accumulée en un épais linceul sur la moindre surface plane étaient impuissante à dissimuler l'éclat de l'or, des gemmes et des pierres fines. Le réseau de ces tabernacles en miniature s'interrompait sur un linteau cintré où adhéraient des ferrures tordues : ce qu'il subsistait de la grille après que Vengeur l'eut faite sauter. Diana parut sur le seuil et fit signe à Presto de la rejoindre. Le jeune homme fut extrêmement tenté de n'en rien faire et de prendre plutôt ses jambes à son cou. Il n'en fit rien, cependant. Ses pas le menèrent au contact de ses compagnons d'infortune dans la chambre funéraire. La première chose qu'il releva, en dehors de la véritable gifle que les forces magiques infligèrent à ses perceptions comme il suivait l'Acrobate dans la salle mortuaire, ne fut ni le monceau de richesses répandues à profusion sur les dalles hors des parois vermoulues ou fissurées des coffres et des jarres alignés le long des parois, ni les nombreuses silhouettes indistinctes qui bornaient l'allée centrale en une haie d'honneur, ni même la statue en vraie grandeur d'un chevalier agenouillé dans le geste d'offrir le rubis gigantesque que ses deux mains de pierre contenaient avec peine au sarcophage, d'or juché devant lui sur trois marches. Ce qui frappa davantage que tout cela, et les autres merveilles de cette chambre hors du commun, la conscience du Magicien, tenait dans les inscriptions gravées à même le sol sur le moindre pouce de l'allée médiane : Presto n'était pas plus versé ès langues mortes que n'importe quel lycéen nord américain de son âge, mais il reconnut incontinent des caractères appartenant à au moins quatre ou cinq alphabets humains. Les plus immanquables, les cunéiformes, les lettres hiératiques de l'hébreu et les fines arabesques de l'arabe, n'auraient jamais dû échapper à ses amis. Le doute n'était plus de mise : ce tombeau communiquait bel et bien avec la Terre.

Dékion avait engagé Hank, Sheila, Eric et Bobby dans un conciliabule devant la grande stèle de grès rouge dressée à main droite de la cuve du sarcophage. Diana, quant à elle, était en contemplation devant l'une des formes pourrissantes qu'il fallait dépasser afin d'atteindre le fond de la chambre. Presto la rejoignit et dirigea son attention du côté de l'étrange silhouette qui évoquait un cheval à ses yeux, mais difforme et enveloppée dans une cuirasse craquelée ainsi que du vieux cuir. Brr... C'était plutôt morbide.

« Un cheval momifié », fit l'Acrobate, les pupilles dilatées brillantes d'excitation. « Incroyable... Toutes ces choses sont des animaux conservés. Dire qu'ils ont plusieurs millénaires... Le défunt devait beaucoup aimer sa ménagerie, pour qu'on lui permette de l'emporter dans son dernier voyage... »

« Le décorum fait songer aux coutumes d'inhumation égyptiennes », acquiesça le Magicien. « On a placé autour du mort ses êtres familiers, le mobilier qui était sien — as-tu vu ce trône d'or dans le fond ? il est plus haut et large que la porte, ce qui signifie qu'il aura fallu l'agrandir ou abattre un mur afin de le faire entrer —, et suffisamment de trésors pour lui assurer une place de choix dans l'au-delà. Celle-là qu'il aura eue de son vivant. Ce sont là coutumes _humaines_, Diana. »

« Ça expliquerait la présence de l'ouverture sur notre monde et de ces textes dans nos langues orientales... Ne me regarde pas ainsi, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir les yeux qui fonctionnent... »

« Ohé, les retardataires ! Le Ranger se prépare à ouvrir le portail ! »

Une fois le groupe reconstitué, Hank prit une respiration, une autre, puis il s'éclaircit la voix, les yeux à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la table de pierre. Le texte initialement sculpté en caractères elfiques anciens, fort différent de ceux que les jeunes aventuriers avaient finis par peu ou prou assimiler attendu que c'était la base des dialectes du Royaume, se brouilla alors qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé à lire, pour adopter les signes familiers d'une belle composition en romain, comme sur les frontons des monuments et des lieux publics de leur pays. Sous cette forme-ci, l'inscription remplissait quatre vers dont le dernier, avalé par une brisure de la dalle, se réduisait à une moitié d'hémistiche. Le Ranger toussota après l'avoir parcourue des yeux, incrédule et pourtant contraint d'admettre que le sens du texte ne souffrait point la discussion. Pour une fois. Il claqua des doigts à l'attention d'Eric, dont les yeux avides ne s'étaient à aucun détachés de la pierre précieuse enclose entre les doigts de marbre du chevalier.

« Il est écrit : _Qui n'est pas bien ici et veut rentrer chez soi N'a qu'à me faire briller ; au retour il a droit. Exaucer le passant comblait d'aise mon Sire. Un refus..._ »

Le Cavalier les surprit tous, à l'exception probable du Ranger, en désignant la gemme et en attirant le blond par le bras devant l'orant de pierre agenouillé en face du sarcophage. La force qu'il impulsa à son geste faillit envoyer l'autre garçon heurter la statue.

« A toi l'honneur, Hank. Tu es notre leader, il n'est que justice que tu nous montres la voie... »

Eric ne vocalisa pas la fin de sa pensée : _et si un monstre pointe le bout de son nez, tu l'occupes_. Hank s'en serait offusqué, et le personnage qu'il jouait, en ces circonstances exceptionnelles, ne requérait pas que le Cavalier enfonce autant le clou. Il suffisait que le blond sache qu'il était moins timoré et geignard qu'il n'y paraissait ; les autres n'avaient aucun besoin de connaître sa personnalité véritable. Dans quelques minutes ils seraient tous de retour et le seul qu'il lui plairait de revoir serait Hank. Bobby surtout pouvait crever seul dans son coin ; du diable si Eric consentait jamais à se trouver ne fût-ce que dans la même pièce que le ci-devant Barbare... Ces pensées étaient si douces qu'un sourire involontaire étira le bas de son visage, récompensé par un ricanement de l'enfant blond roux au Gourdin. Une phrase qui ressemblait fort à _'l'est pas croyable, ce mec, il ricane tout seul' _aurait pu être entendue dans la barbe de Bobby, en supposant qu'un membre de l'assistance eût prêté l'oreille. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ; tous se coudoyaient autour d'Eric et d'Hank, quitte à grimper sur l'une ou l'autre des marches menant au sarcophage. Sauf Dékion ; le Chevalier Céleste n'était pas concerné au premier chef, et il préférait autant prendre un peu de champ, histoire d'assister plus à son aise à la suite des opérations.

« Je fais comment ? » demanda Hank, pratique comme à son habitude. Ses yeux avaient fait le tour de ses amis avant de se focaliser sur Dékion.

Le jeune guerrier réprima un sourire. Tiens donc, maintenant le Ranger se souvenait de lui ? Il attendit que le flot de suggestions, intéressantes, vraisemblables et ineptes — ces dernières comme de juste avant tout le fait du Barbare et du Cavalier —, se tarisse dans la bouche des cinq autres, puis il prit la parole.

« J'imagine que tu dois visualiser votre monde quand tu frotteras la surface du rubis... Il ne ferait pas de mal que tu commences par te concentrer sur l'endroit exact où vous avez été enlevés, pour élargir ensuite la perspective à ce que vous savez de votre pays. Cette magie est extrêmement ancienne ; vu qu'il s'agit d'un portail à destinations multiples, au choix de l'invoquant, j'imagine que fournir à la pierre le plus de détails qu'il est possible sur là d'où vous venez ne fera pas de mal... »

Docile à ces instructions, qui surpassaient sans problème en pertinence ce qu'il avait entendu de ses amis, le Ranger fit un pas vers la statue. Quoique le chevalier fût en prière, ses mains agrippées autour du rubis arrivaient facilement à hauteur de la poitrine du blond. Il referma ses doigts sur deux facettes limitrophes de la gemme, manqua crier. La pierre était humide et chaude tel un cœur vivant. Sa pression grandit, au fur et à mesure qu'il convoquait dans son esprit les images les plus nettes qu'il était en lui de produire de la fête foraine, ensuite du lycée et de la ville, enfin des lieux aux alentours que sa famille ou leur bande avaient coutume de fréquenter. Une faible intensité électrique se propagea depuis la surface du rubis dans son épiderme. Cela fonctionnait ! Il percevait la force qui se concentrait sous ses mains.

Un murmure recueilli lui signifia qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il avait fermé les yeux d'appréhension. Toujours sa vieille crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur... Il les rouvrit et regarda avec avidité. Le rubis avait pris une teinte luminescente un ton au dessus de sa couleur normale, sang de pigeon ; de son centre exact un rai de lumière pourpre s'était épanché en direction du sarcophage. L'or poli bouillonnait à la surface de la cuve comme le pinceau lumineux déformait l'espace et le temps au contact de la matière. Un disque mi solide mi gazeux au travers duquel un coin d'arbres et de maisons blanches et sahariennes était visible en toile de fond, flottait désormais entre le rubis et le sarcophage. Un portail, mais minuscule. Tout juste de la taille d'Uni. Le pire était que la gemme n'avait pas l'air disposée à cracher davantage de puissance afin d'en augmenter le diamètre. Hank s'en assura ; ses manipulations répétées des facettes iridescentes ne firent rien à part irriter ses phalanges par leur biseau affûtée.

« Si tu dis que tu le savais, je te la fais manger », prévint Bobby en faisant danser sa Massue sous les yeux d'Eric. « Foutu pessimiste ! tu nous as porté la poisse... »

« Peut-être qu'un de nous devrait essayer », hasarda Presto. « Le désir de retour d'une seule personne ne suffit pas à activer la pleine puissance de la pierre, qui sait ? »

« On ne perd rien à essayer », confirma Sheila qui sentait des larmes de désespoir se concentrer au coin de ses yeux. Elle se serait de préférence faite battre comme plâtre avant de l'exprimer à haute voix, mais elle partageait le mauvais pressentiment qui avait été celui d'Eric depuis le début. C'était bien trop simple ; depuis quand le Royaume leur accordait-il quoi que ce fût pour rien ? En outre, comment le Grand Maître avait-il pu négliger de les aviser d'une possibilité de retour à ce point dénuée de risque ?

« J'ai une idée ; essayons d'activer le rubis tous ensemble... »

Hank ou la voix de la sagesse... Presto encore réticent faillit une fois de plus exprimer ses suspicions ; puis il embrassa des yeux la mine soudain illuminée d'espoir de ses amis et sa résolution flancha. Au fond, qui était-il pour leur enlever une chance aussi nette de quitter le Royaume ? Le portail leur faisait face, réel mais trop étroit afin de leur livrer passage... Et, jusqu'ici, aucune de ses craintes ne s'était concrétisée. Il fut en conséquence le premier à ajouter ses mains auprès de celles de Hank. Très vite, Diana, puis Sheila, ensuite Bobby, enfin, et en maugréant, Eric, pressaient les leurs sur les facettes disponibles.

Le sol vrombit sous leurs pieds. Le rubis devenu brûlant pulsa telle une chose vivante. Une onde d'énergie se propageait depuis ses profondeurs, qui attirait leurs paumes à l'intérieur de la gemme. Impossible de les décoller de la surface bouillante. Des cloques étaient en voie de formation sur leurs mains ; or celles-ci éclatèrent sans crier gare sous la force qui refluait sous leur peau. Dans un sifflement de chalumeau, un faisceau de lumière rouge sans commune mesure avec le fin rayon qu'avait suscité Hank s'épancha entre Eric et Bobby. Le déplacement d'air drossa Dékion contre le trépied monumental d'où venait tout juste de jaillir un feu bleu et malodorant. Le jet de force pourpre effaça dans l'instant la totalité de la superficie de la face antérieure du sarcophage, exception faite pour le visage du défunt. L'anneau dimensionnel s'ouvrit très grand. Le dégagement des énergies magiques ébranla encore et encore l'ensemble du tombeau, puis le portail voulut bien se stabiliser. Quatre hommes auraient pu sans se toucher y passer de front, et quant à la hauteur un dragon de bonne taille s'y fût glissé. De l'autre côté de ce que la perspective changeante révéla bientôt comme étant un tunnel, un dromadaire qui broutait à son rythme un buisson d'aspect rébarbatif, un pan de désert ocre bouché, à une assez grande distance en retrait, par une rangée de maisons rases et blanchis, et dans le lointain un écrin de falaises joliment nuancées de violet.

« Eh, c'est la Tunisie ! Djerba... Au fond, là, on aperçoit les montagnes de Sidi Mansour. Je remettrais ce décor entre mille. Mon père y a une villa, j'y passais des étés lorsque j'étais plus jeune. On va rentrer à la maison ! Cette fois-ci, on peut dire adieu à ce monde de dingues ! »

« Tu es sûr, Eric ? » demanda Sheila. « Déjà, c'est bien loin de Richmond. On va rentrer comment ? Et si tu te trompais ? Ce ne serait pas la première — »

« Pour ma part, je lui fais confiance. Cela me va s'il assure que c'est ce coin-là. »

L'intervention de Hank coupa court à la discussion qui n'eût pas manqué de s'engager. Il tardait au Ranger de sortir du Royaume. Ils avaient eu jusqu'ici une chance insolente, et l'expérience leur avait appris à ne pas tabler trop longtemps sur le maintien de leur bonne étoile. Et si un imprévu survenait ? Le portail, tout stable qu'il fût, pouvait s'estomper sans crier gare, un danger inaperçu surgir, bref il aurait été encore bien moins prudent de se perdre en parlotes que de s'engager en son sein. Du moment qu'ils aboutissaient sur Terre, n'importe quel lieu leur convenait. Ils trouveraient toujours moyen de regagner l'Amérique où que les pouvoirs du rubis les expédieraient précisément.

Le blond s'était aperçu qu'ils pouvaient maintenant détacher leurs mains de sa surface. Il se dirigea vers Dékion, auquel la tête tournait encore pour sa grande honte, le prit par surprise dans une accolade, se dégagea aussi promptement qu'il l'avait étreint et marcha résolument vers le passage.

« Vous venez ? La seule et unique façon d'être sûr de la destination, c'est d'y plonger ! »

« Nain de jardin, tu vas lâcher cette licorne ? Aïe, mon tibia.. Petit salopard, je vais t'apprendre à me taper dessus avec ton bidule... Si je t'attrape, je te promets que je te fourre cette merde dans le c— »

« Eric ! Tu t'adresses à un enfant. Alors, réfrène-toi... »

« Je me fous de ce que peut dire ou faire ce con, je ne veux pas laisser Uni ! Grande soeur, hein que je peux l'emporter... ? »

« Non Bobby, ce n'est pas comme mon Chapeau ou nos armes magiques qui perdent leur force hors de ce monde. Uni peut mourir sur notre planète dénuée de tout enchantement. Rappelle-toi Darkhaven, quand Eric en tant que Grand Maître l'a laissée sous la garde d'un sortilège après avoir conjuré le portail... »

« Il a raison. Je suis désolée, mon grand ; elle doit demeurer dans son monde d'origine. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, pour commencer, Diana ? Et toi, Presto ? Uni, ne bouge pas ! Je vais trouver un moyen pour que toi et moi on ne soit pas séparés... »

« Sois raisonnable, Bobby... Uni sera mieux ici. »

« Sale gosse ! Tu ne vois donc pas que c'est le portail ou elle ? Tu me la donnes, maintenant, ou c'est la fessée du siècle pour toi dès qu'on aura mis les bouts ! Et je suis sérieux... »

« Bas les battes ! E-R-I-C ! »

Dékion intervint à ce moment ; le regard que dirigeait Hank, à moitié engagé au milieu du passage, sur le petit garçon désespéré qui tentait de retenir entre ses bras une licorne bêlante entraînée sans plus de façons par Eric sous l'œil réprobateur mais compréhensif de Diana et Presto, tandis que Sheila s'efforçait de lui faire lâcher prise, était éloquent. Le jeune Chevalier Céleste partageait la position du Ranger ; de ce que le portail faisait mine de tenir bon, il ne découlait pas qu'il en irait indéfiniment ainsi. Que les six Terriens franchissent le seuil de la lentille dimensionnelle présentait un caractère d'urgente nécessité. Dékion agit de la seule manière qui trancherait cette situation : levant son poing droit, il concentra son pouvoir en une balle de magie verte grosse comme un pamplemousse. Un effort de son esprit la fit s'animer et s'envoler hors du réduit de ses doigts. La charge ensorcelée traversa la largeur de la salle et sépara les deux têtes de mule plus que jamais aux prises autour de la licorne en piégeant en son sein l'animal.

« Il suffit ! », tonna-t-il. « Votre familier restera sous ma protection. Filez, maintenant ! »

La protestation que le Barbare tenta de faire entendre mourut sur sa langue ; il venait de croiser les yeux déterminés de Dékion. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque ce type de regard : celui d'un adulte décidé à ne pas en rabattre, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il lui en coûtât. L'hésitation de Bobby le rendait vulnérable ; Eric et Diana apparurent dans son dos et le saisirent chacun sous une épaule. La résistance qu'il leur opposa n'y changea rien ; il fut emporté d'autorité vers le passage. Sheila et Presto fermaient la marche, le visage tendu, leurs bras crispés à angle droit au niveau de leur aine et à l'évidence parés à retenir le garçon petit mais robuste dans l'éventualité où il romprait l'étreinte du Cavalier et de l'Acrobate. Les bêlements plaintifs d'Uni n'étaient plus audibles, étouffés comme ils devaient l'être par le champ de force magique crépitant autour d'elle. Le seuil de la lentille dimensionnelle était désormais tout proche. Le temps de forcer une goulée d'air à l'intérieur de ses poumons, et Bobby toujours charrié par les deux autres s'enfonçait à l'intérieur du tunnel mi solide mi gazeux.

La translation vers la Terre dura au mieux une poignée de secondes. Ils ressentirent immédiatement le changement d'atmosphère. Les odeurs étaient plus fades et indistinctes comparées aux puissants remugles de nature du Royaume. L'air possédait une qualité moins subtile. Même la luminosité était différente ; le soleil unique qui brillait sur leur monde éclatait davantage dans le spectre blanc là où les quatre étoiles au firmament de la planète de Donjons et Dragons brillaient dans le jaune et dans l'ocre. Bref, ils étaient de retour dans un univers assujetti aux lois de la physique. Leur premier geste fut pour s'éloigner du portail.

Bobby avait été reposé au sol. Aucun chance qu'il revienne sur ses pas ; il s'aperçut en se retournant que le seuil du portail était obturé de stries de feu jaune disposées en diagonale et doublées puis triplées sur des axes différents. Ce travail sentait l'Arc enchanté de Hank. Les autres s'étaient égayés à l'aventure sur un rayon d'une centaine de mètres au devant du village. Tous se comportaient bizarrement dans l'excès de leur joie : Eric avait entouré de ses bras l'encolure du dromadaire, lequel le regardait d'un air intrigué, de l'herbe à moitié mâchée plein la gueule ; Presto se roulait dans le sable non loin d'un palmier dattier aux régimes inclinant dangereusement sur la tête de l'ancien Magicien ; Diana portait des toasts à la cantonade avec une coupe de terre cuite grossière qu'elle avait remplie au puits à l'ombre duquel poussait la touffe broutée par le dromadaire ; Sheila pleurait comme une fontaine à la vue de l'intérieur de la maison cubique sise très en avant des autres vers laquelle elle avait couru aussi vite que la pouvaient porter ses jambes ; enfin Hank, assis à même le sable un peu en retrait, riait à gorge déployée. Du point de vue de Bobby, rien dans ce retour n'était particulièrement glorieux ; l'absence d'Uni le faisait déjà ressentir un grand vide. Le calme irréel de ce bout de désert ajoutait à son début de dépression. Si du moins ils étaient retournés à leur point de départ... L'animation de la fête foraine, ainsi que la certitude de se trouver à peu de minutes en voiture de leur chez eux, n'aurait pas manqué de distraire le ci-devant Barbare de ses pensées moroses. Alors que là... là, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que se dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé assez fort de garder sa licorne. Qu'il aurait dû trouver moyen de fléchir les autres...

C'est à cet instant que son attention fut attirée d'un autre côté. Comment se faisait que l'Arc fonctionnait encore ? Il décrivit des moulinets avec sa Massue, ne sentit rien de spécial ; la force qui faisait crouler les rocs et s'ébouler le sol sous ses coups vibrait discrètement. Présente dans l'arme mais des plus faible. Il avança inconsciemment en direction du portail brillamment éclairé par le réseau de flammes jaunes. Il ne se passa rien, puis, lorsqu'il eut réduit la distance le séparant de l'accès au Royaume d'une cinquantaine de mètres, le Gourdin revint à la vie. Son halo l'entourait de nouveau, pas encore à intensité optimale mais bien assez pour faire jaillir le sable à une grande hauteur une fois que le gamin eut abaissé l'arme à la volée sur la première, et modeste, dune qui croisa son chemin. Il courut, le cœur plein d'exaltation, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un faible écart entre le portail et lui. Ainsi qu'il le soupçonnait, la Massue tressaillit d'autant de pouvoir destructeur qu'à l'instant où le Grand Maître, un an plus tôt, l'avait faite apparaître dans la main de Bobby. Sa joie bouta la mélancolie hors de ses pensées. Il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper : quoi que Presto eut affirmé, les effets du Royaume se propageaient par le portail. Leurs armes fonctionnaient de manière normale dans un assez large rayon à compter de son embouchure, puis l'effet allait s'estompant à partir de deux cent mètres et encore deux cent mètres plus loin elles devenaient inertes. Bobby calcula que leur pouvoir s'étendait grosso modo jusqu'à l'orée du village. Il y avait ainsi une possibilité de faire venir Uni sans qu'elle encoure le moindre risque hors de l'atmosphère enchantée qui l'avait vue naître : il suffirait que celui qui se considérait toujours en tant que le Barbare veille à la maintenir, et lui avec, dans les parages du point d'accès vers le Royaume. Le garçonnet se voyait bien habiter ici pour le restant de ses jours ; du moment que la licorne demeurait avec lui, le reste comptait peu. Sheila aurait la possibilité de le visiter quand elle voudrait, et leurs parents aussi. Avec son Gourdin chargé à bloc, il défiait quiconque de venir le déloger. Son esprit travaillait à toute allure. La maison dans laquelle sa sœur s'était abritée tantôt se situait dix ou vingt mètres au delà de la zone de puissance maximale — il s'y établirait.

Mais en premier lieu, il devait informer Hank de sa découverte. Leur ancien leader ne donnait pas signe d'avoir remarqué le caractère inhabituel de ses actions lorsqu'il avait fait en sorte d'obstruer le portail. Tant mieux ; voilà qui mettait une carte cruciale en main à Bobby. Il n'était pas stupide ; pour peu que le Ranger l'eût voulu, personne n'aurait été en mesure d'emprunter le passage dans l'autre sens. Le Barbare devait en conséquence absolument convaincre Hank de le laisser reprendre Uni. Ne serait-ce qu'à titre provisoire, comme un essai. Le reste, le plus jeune de la bande en faisait son affaire.

« Pour la dixième fois, c'est non ! », trancha le ci-devant Ranger. « Réfléchis. Nous ignorons combien de temps s'est écoulé dans notre monde depuis le parc d'attractions ; comme, j'imagine, notre absence a été remarquée et plein de gens auront des questions, tu ne peux pas manquer à l'appel sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas quitter ce lieu et Uni. Encore moins dire la vérité ou la montrer. Tu vois que c'est irréalisable... Toi et elle devez poursuivre vos routes séparément. »

Sheila choisit ce moment pour se mêler à la conversation.

« Crois-moi, petit frère, s'il existait un moyen de vous réunir en dehors du Royaume, Hank et moi serions les premiers partants... Mais tu ne voudrais pas la voir dépérir à cause de toi. Et que feriez vous ici ? Il n'y a personne dans ces maisons, mais cela peut changer... Qui te dit même que tu seras bien accueilli par les gens du cru quand ils reviendront ? Une licorne — rien que ça ! »

Les larmes coulaient d'abondance dans les yeux de Bobby. Quelque obstination qu'il y eut en lui, force était de le reconnaître, il n'y avait pas moyen de renverser ni de nier les arguments de Hank et Sheila. La résignation entreprenait de saper son opiniâtreté. La situation était l'une de celles dont le Grand Maître aurait dit que la sagesse conseillait de ne pas se rebeller contre le mauvais sort, attendu que de toute façon il n'était au pouvoir de personne de changer l'ordre des choses. Certes, mais qu'il était dur de grandir...

Voyant l'affaire réglée, Hank fit un signe de tête à Sheila, qui enlaça son frère en veillant à ne pas paraître lénifiante, et il héla les autres. Il leur manquait une marche à suivre. Un plan. N'importe quoi. Ils n'avaient pas escompté débarquer sur Terre dans un endroit aussi désert et inhospitalier... Nullement contrit par sa bévue, Eric maintint qu'il s'agissait de Djerba, mais pas du coin précis qu'il avait cru identifier à travers l'image reflétée dans le portail. L'île regorgeait de hameaux excentrés du même genre, qui se vidaient de leurs habitants passée la saison touristique ; il fallait juste prendre le temps de se repérer. Le brun suggéra donc de le laisser explorer les environs, pendant que le restant du groupe passerait de maison en maison, à la recherche de tout ce qui pouvait servir à leur survie. Au soleil très haut dans le ciel et déjà déclinant, le scout qu'avait été Hank déduisit qu'ils devaient être en fin d'après-midi ; ils disposaient au mieux de trois ou quatre heures avant le crépuscule, délai qui ne serait pas excessif pour improviser un repas et se mettre en condition de coucher décemment. Le plan d'Eric n'était pas mal trouvé, ou plutôt personne n'en suggéra un autre, si bien que l'on se fixa rendez-vous dans une demie heure devant la maison en retrait du village. Diana insista pour accompagner Eric ; cela ne faisait pas vraiment l'affaire de l'ancien Cavalier, mais Hank se montra ferme. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'aventure seul dans le désert. Dans la mesure où la fille de couleur avait ces temps derniers beaucoup rabattu de sa mauvaise humeur envers le tempérament difficile d'Eric, ce dernier estima qu'il aurait pu plus mal tomber. Ainsi faire équipe avec Bobby. Ce fut tout au moins ce qu'il avait anticipé. Car, une fois qu'ils eurent promené leurs pas sur ce qui devait faire des kilomètres entre le village et les contreforts, pas si lointains qu'il y avait paru, des falaises, et que le fils de famille s'avéra en mesure de rien reconnaître de précis au delà d'une vague impression de déjà-vu, le caractère responsable et terre à terre de la gymnaste refit surface. — Eric serait bien inspiré d'admettre qu'il leur avait donné de faux espoirs, commença-t-elle à le gourmander ; ce n'était par Djerba, il avait confondu avec le lieu de siennes vacances déjà anciennes et dont ses souvenirs n'étaient peut-être plus très précis, un cadre géographique assez peu distinctif qui pouvait, si cela se trouvait, parfaitement être situé n'importe où au Proche et au Moyen Orient. En d'autres termes, ils s'étaient précipités dans le passage sur la foi d'une simple devinette à propos de l'endroit où ils _devaient_ être transportés.

Le groupe mené par Hank les entendit se quereller bien avant que leurs silhouettes ne se découpent sur les dunes. Point besoin n'était de savoir tirer les tarots pour présumer que la mission de reconnaissance avait fait chou blanc. Une chance que, de leur côté, les quatre autres eussent de meilleures nouvelles à partager. Le village, ou plus exactement la grosse cinquantaine de maisons à un étage alignées grossièrement selon un plan en damier autour de huit ruelles que leur peu de largeur maintenait fraîches et aérées, montrait des marques d'occupation relativement récente : pour celles dont la porte et les volets traditionnels s'étaient maintenus jointifs, l'intérieur présentait peu de poussière et de désordre, sinon dans toutes il y avait de l'huile, du vin et de la fleur de farine plein les jarres à moitié enterrées, beaucoup de récipients attendaient qu'on les remplisse au puits, les petits coffres sculptés au feu épars dans la pièce principale du rez-de-chaussée renfermaient assez de tissus et de pièces d'étoffe afin que toute la bande puisse se changer si tel était son désir, enfin les nattes sur le sol de la chambre unique à l'étage offraient un couchage décent. Au total, des conditions de vie spartiate mais sans commune mesure avec les nuits à la belle étoile qui avaient été leur lot journalier dans le Royaume. Le visage d'Eric s'était allongé avec l'éventail de ces ressources ; ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait aimé entendre. Encore devoir improviser, tout faire de leurs propres mains... N'en auraient donc jamais fini avec les difficultés matérielles et les imprévus ? Dire qu'il avait pensé dormir ce soir dans un lit confortable...

Il fut convenu que tout le monde s'installerait dans la bâtisse la plus grande, celle qui de surcroît offrait la meilleure position stratégique : la maison carrée située entre le village proprement dit et le portail, en plein champ d'efficience optimum de leurs armes. Au milieu de ce désert beaucoup trop ouvert au gré du leader par la force des choses suspicieux que le Royaume avait fait devenir Hank, autant profiter de la chance en vertu de laquelle leurs artefacts étaient encore opérationnels. Ils en avaient fait le tour à plusieurs reprises ; elle était peu confortable en tant que telle, mais les murs en étaient très épais, la porte plus résistante que celles des maisons du hameau, un système de canalisation primitif amenait une eau assez odorante au rez-de-chaussée, ce qui leur permettrait de se débarbouiller, et surtout, en haut de l'escalier d'angle, il y avait trois chambres bien aérées. Cette considération-ci emporta la décision ; Sheila et Diana n'étaient chaudes ni pour coucher dans la même pièce que trois adolescents de leur âge et un garçonnet, ni pour demeurer seules la nuit, dans le cas où on leur aurait proposé leur maison à elles.

Des tours s'établirent afin d'expédier sous les meilleurs délais les corvées sans lesquelles leur séjour serait insupportable. Les mieux bâtis, savoir Eric et Hank, se chargeraient des provisions en eau, et il allait en falloir une quantité ; aux filles incomberaient de mettre en ordre les pièces de vie et de les préparer pour plusieurs nuits d'affilée ; Presto ferait l'inventaire de leurs ressources en nourriture, de manière à essayer de sortir du Chapeau ce qu'il leur manquerait ; enfin Bobby, dont les atomes crochus avec les animaux étaient notoires, aurait à faire ami ami avec le dromadaire. Le cas échéant, cette bête serait leur ticket de retour ; il était essentiel qu'elle se sente en confiance avec au moins l'un d'entre eux.

Trois heures filèrent. Passant du soleil toujours chaud à la pénombre du vestibule, Eric tituba vers la pièce commune dont il ouvrit la porte, ses deux bras étant pris, d'un coup de genou qui lui attira un coup d'œil réprobateur de Sheila, depuis la table basse où l'ancienne Voleuse pétrissait une énième boule de pâte. Le brun déposa à grand bruit à côté du fourneau improvisé les deux dernières vaches à eau en poil de chèvre, d'une contenance de vingt litres environ, étira son dos perclus de courbatures, et transvida leur contenu dans un tronc d'arbre évidé faisant fonction d'abreuvoir. Il n'avait pas mal travaillé ; le liquide atteignait l'entaille pratiquée par Diana pour marquer le niveau jusque auquel la Noire avait nettoyé l'intérieur de l'abreuvoir. Il y avait longtemps qu'Eric avait ôté sa cape, sa cuirasse et sa cotte de mailles pour rester en tricot de corps, et même ainsi il se sentait collant. Diana qu'il n'avait pas entendue déboula devant lui une coupe d'eau tiède en main, qu'il accepta volontiers. Dans le même temps, son regard faisait le tour de la grande salle. Les filles non plus n'avaient pas chômé. Le sol de terre ocre avait pour ainsi dire disparu sous les nattes et les tapis multicolores ; les rares meubles avaient été dépoussiérés et disposés de façon plus rationnelle, la table surbaissée en bois brut rapprochée de six coussins grossiers, les coffres accolés les uns aux autres en fonction de leur utilité, les jarres et les amphores de denrées comestibles alignées contre le mur où Presto avait fait surgir une cuisinière à charbon, un tas de sacs de houille, un grand trépied au récipient de cuivre de la taille d'un évier ainsi que, sur une bâche au sol, un amas hétéroclite d'objets de première nécessité, tels que couverts, assiettes, gants, serviettes ; les latrines ne fleuraient plus aussi fort l'urine croupie ; et l'escalier de briques blanches balayé et garni, à l'extrémité plongeant dans le vide de chaque marche, de chandelles artisanales qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des cierges. Ainsi arrangée, la salle présentait un aspect habitable, sinon convivial. Hank fit soudain son apparition ; torse nu et suant comme s'il allait se liquéfier, le blond titubait sous le poids d'un tonnelet. Eric se précipita pour l'aider. L'ex Ranger s'était réservé la tâche la plus pénible, le remplissage en eau des grandes jarres enterrées. La sorte d'abreuvoir servirait pour leurs ablutions et l'approvisionnement de la cuisine ; il fallait une seconde réserve à destination de leurs besoins de bouche. Le tonnelet pesait au bas mot une cinquantaine de kilos ; le simple fait de le vider dans l'embouchure de la dernière jarre sans en répandre une goutte à côté exigea les plus grandes peines. Eric se serait envoyé une batterie de gifles ; Hank avait transporté ce monstre des dizaines de fois entre le puits et la maison, tandis qu'il s'échinait de son côté avec les vaches à eau, et il n'avait pas été fichu de se rendre compte de l'épreuve que leur chef s'infligeait. Rien d'étonnant à ce que, finalement rompu par l'effort, Hank semblait à deux doigts de la syncope. Eric jeta un œil suspicieux aux alentours ; sa dernière boulette de pain pétrie, Sheila était partie aider Diana dans la réserve — personne en vue. Il pouvait se permettre de laisser tomber le masque et prendre soin du blond.

Hank ne voulait rien moins que s'abandonner aux mains d'Eric, lui-même visiblement harassé après avoir joué les porteurs d'eau. Cependant il n'y avait pas moyen d'échapper aux attentions du ci-devant Cavalier lorsqu'il se mettait une idée en tête. Il n'en alla cette fois-ci pas différemment : Hank, qui avait dû piquer du nez un instant, reprit ses esprits allongé sur une natte recouverte d'une épaisse couverture soyeuse et veillé par un Eric décomposé qui lui appliquait un chiffon humide sur le front. Pour la centième fois depuis le tête à tête de la nuit précédente, le ci-devant Ranger se surprit en flagrant délit de romantisme : qu'est-ce que le brun était adorable lorsqu'il n'adoptait son cet air hautain et détaché... Sa pâleur accentuait les lignes pures de ses traits, leur conférant un petit air famélique qui seyait parfaitement à son visage oblong. L'intéressé, surpris de faire l'objet de cette attention, rougit ; il fit mine de s'écarter, ce dont Hank en cet instant ne voulait à aucun prix. Le blond redressa le buste et captura Eric d'un bras derrière la nuque. Ce dernier se débattit par pur instinct, mais la fatigue fut la plus forte. Il tomba en avant et se reçut dans le giron de Hank. Leurs visages se touchèrent brièvement. Le regard de l'ancien Cavalier était étincelant de désir ; à cette minute, il ne se contrôlait plus — tout risquait d'arriver. L'endroit comme le moment étaient des moins appropriés. On entendait, étouffées, les voix des filles montant de la réserve. Eric pivota sur ses genoux ; de cette manière, quoiqu'il fut toujours dans les bras de Hank, il lui tournait le dos, assis qu'il était sur ses cuisses. Un bras du blond descendit lentement sur les plaines de son torse. L'autre demeurait en place autour de ses épaules.

Ce fut ainsi que Bobby et Hank les trouvèrent. Le ci-devant Magicien avait aidé Bobby à se faire bien voir du dromadaire, à l'aide de nombreuses bottes de légumes sorties du Chapeau. L'animal leur mangeait maintenant dans la main. Le crépuscule était presque tombé, ils avaient estimé leurs tâches accomplies. La vue de leur leader collé torse nu contre Eric, dont une manche du tricot avait glissé de guingois, révélant une épaule blanche et musclée que les doigts de Hank avaient tout l'air de_ peloter_, laissa l'un sans voix et fit monter une rougeur insigne sur les joues et le front du second. Presto, qui réalisait fort bien à quoi il avait affaire, prit par le bras un Bobby bouche bée et l'entraîna vers la sortie avec une poigne irrésistible. Eric, paniqué, allait se dégager et courir après eux mais Hank raffermit son étreinte.

« D'une façon ou d'autre, ça aurait fini par se savoir... Je parlerai à Bobby seul à seul ; il m'adore, je crois que je le convaincrai sans mal de garder le silence pendant un temps. Presto est ton ami, il ne verra aucun inconvénient à faire de même. Après, on avisera. »

« Est-ce que je dois comprendre que mes sentiments sont partagés ? » Eric n'osait en croire ses oreilles. Le blond s'était montré plutôt froid depuis leur retour sur Terre ; certes ils n'avaient jamais tous les deux été en tête à tête, mais Hank n'avait à aucun moment fait signe de complicité à son endroit. Même pas un geste discret, un coup d'œil ou ce merveilleux sourire charmeur. Et pourtant, personne ne les observait comme ils puisaient leur eau au puits. Bobby avait été trop affairé avec le dromadaire, et Presto avec son Chapeau dont la propension à l'espièglerie n'avait pas disparu avec le changement de planète.

Hank sut que le garçon contre lui était encore et toujours dévoré d'incertitudes. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa nuque, puis murmura auprès de son oreille :

« Ton problème : tu te casses trop la tête. C'est par là que tu es un idiot. Mais le plus important : tu es _mon_ idiot. J'ai mis le temps à me décider, et là tout de suite je n'ai plus de doute. Je t'aime... »

Eric ne put répondre : les voix des filles étaient toutes proches. Ils n'avaient pas dû les entendre revenir de la réserve... Les deux garçons se redressèrent en hâte. L'espace qui les séparait avait considérablement grandi, et leur visage adopté une contenance neutre — c'est-à-dire ils s'ignoraient l'un l'autre. Hank fit une moue qui ne s'adressait à personne en particulier, puis se dirigea vers l'abreuvoir. Chemin faisant, il pécha une coupe qu'il plongea dans la masse d'eau et dont il versa sans autre forme de cérémonie le contenu sur ses cheveux. Sheila aurait voulu engager Eric à l'aider à enfourner les boules de pâte, mais Diana lui envoya un coup de coude ; le brun était mort de fatigue, qu'il lui plût ou un non de le montrer. Toutes deux filèrent dans le coin cuisine préparer les pains de son. Elles avaient trouvé quelques épices en vrac dont certaines raviveraient le goût de leur pauvre repas, et la ci-devant Acrobate avait plusieurs idées de plats réalisable avec les moyens du bord. Hank les regarda s'activer en s'épongeant le torse, avant de choir lourdement dans le sofa improvisé où Eric l'avait fait étendre. Ce dernier s'était esquivé à l'extérieur à compter du moment où le blond avait commencé à se nettoyer. L'ancien Ranger soupira. Demeurer à ne rien faire ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ses habitudes. Il mit à profit ce loisir afin de passer en revue ses sentiments. Sa réponse à Eric avait été une promesse. Davantage que cela, un engagement. Pourvu qu'il soit en mesure de l'honorer... Le blond n'avait jamais été avec un garçon. Quelque excitation que le frisson de la nouveauté suscitait dans ses reins, il ne pouvait totalement exclure qu'il décevrait Eric. Personne le savait, pour sûr, mais il avait infiniment moins d'expérience que sa popularité ne le laissait supposer. Il se rassura en se disant que le brun ne serait pas logé à différente enseigne.

Le temps filait à toute allure. Ce fut vite l'heure de passer à table. Hank avait réintégré sa veste de loden vert, Erik sa cotte de mailles et sa façade hautaine. L'air badin avec lequel Bobby et Presto le traitaient, du moment précis où les trois garçons étaient revenus ensemble à l'intérieur de la maison, signifiait qu'il avait dû les gagner au silence. Une bonne chose de réglée. L'ambiance relativement lourde qui présidait au repas se serait mal accommodée de mines revêches et des sempiternelles prises de bec du ci-devant Barbare et de l'ex Cavalier. Les filles avaient tâché de déguiser la faiblesse des ressources alimentaires disponibles en jouant dans la mesure du possible sur la mise en œuvre : les pains se présentaient sous des formes incongrues, le corned-beef extrait des boîtes que le Magicien était arrivé à produire au bout de son dixième essai pour obtenir de la viande à griller, avait été moulé de telle sorte qu'il dessine des tableautins au fond des assiettes, et les dattes et les figues sèches dont la réserve contenait des récipients entiers se dressaient dans leur plat ovale comme à la revue. Les discussions furent brèves et superficielles ; sans que personne ne l'exprimât, la même crainte étreignait tous les cœurs : que le retour chez eux sur lequel ils avaient tant fantasmé fût encore très loin dans l'avenir. Et particulièrement délicat à planifier. Les appétits ne se portaient toutefois pas trop mal. Eric en particulier avait mangé comme trois. Chacun donna un coup de main pour la vaisselle et le rangement. La nuit était tombée. On discuta encore un peu, sur le pas de la porte. Les filles furent les premières à bâiller ; Sheila insista afin que Bobby ne veille pas trop tard, ce qui détermina Presto à emmener le garçonnet avec lui dans leur chambre pas très longtemps après qu'elles se fussent retirées. Les chandelles allumées le long de l'escalier jetaient une lueur intime sur la salle unique à laquelle le rez-de-chaussée se réduisait, exception faite pour la réserve et les latrines. Eric alla assister Hank dans la tâche ô combien pénible d'ajuster le madrier de bois massif dans les emplacements prévus à cet effet de part et d'autre de l'envers de la porte. Les voilà tous dorénavant en sûreté. Le moment de se préparer eux aussi pour la nuit avait sonné.

Hank avait choisi la chambre la moins vaste parce qu'une particularité de construction la rendait impropre à propager les bruits venus de l'intérieur. Un escalier, menant probablement au toit, s'étendait entre elle et la chambre adjacente, celle dévolue à Bobby et Presto ; or un éboulement de la terrasse avait condamné ce passage, ménageant comme un paravent acoustique. L'ancien Ranger l'avait vérifié auparavant : une fois la porte de leur chambre fermée, il fallait vraiment hurler si l'on souhaitait être entendu dans le couloir, et ô combien faiblement. Eric, lui, trouva la pièce quelconque et sale. Ce fut uniquement lorsque Hank lui fit savoir par gestes qu'il pouvait s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit que le brun coupa court à ses commentaires. Les même grabats infâmes que ceux sur lesquels ils avaient couché la nuit d'avant, équipés d'une couverture à l'identique : en fait de lit, cela n'était toujours pas ce dont Eric avait rêvé. Mais le blond était avec lui, et si la lueur au fond de ses pupilles reflétait ses intentions, la nuit allait être mémorable...

La forme ailée et méphistophélique se reflétait dans le brasier bleu vert. Un air dégoûté sur le visage, ses bras repliés devant sa poitrine écarlate, Vengeur contemplait les garçons engagés dans la danse d'amour. Ces deux-là avaient vite maîtrisé la technique, songea-t-il mi sardonique mi goguenard... Son visage se durcit lorsqu'au moment de jouir, la bouche de Hank s'unit à celle d'Eric en un baiser où ils échangèrent chacun une parcelle de leur âme. Les flammes ensorcelées jaillirent plus haut et plus fort que jamais sous l'influx qui émanait de cette chambre. Le mage maléfique se dégagea de son trône. Il se sentait troublé, voire agressé ; ce qu'il y avait de quintessence obscure en lui reculait peureusement devant cet étalage de tendresse. Une colère sans borne reflua dans son être ; le plan suivait son cours, mais cela n'allait pas assez vite à son gré. Le secret du vers brisé sur l'inscription, dans la crypte du Duc du Changement, aurait déjà dû se retourner contre les enfants... au lieu de quoi les uns dormaient tandis que ces deux-là se donnaient du plaisir et échangeaient des serments. Ses yeux rubis lançant des éclairs, Vengeur marcha au brasier de Mégiddo. Les flammes ressentirent sa force magique écrasante et s'épanchèrent vers le haut en un pilier de puissance pure. Le Seigneur Rouge engagea résolument son bras dans le jet ardent, sa présence chargée de haine effaçant instantanément l'image du Cavalier engagé dans une opération périlleuse entre les cuisses du Ranger. Sa vision surnaturelle avaient découvert une faille, quelque chose de minime qu'il se proposait d'exploiter. Une sombre incantation, dans une langue oubliée aux accords qui glaçaient le sang, sortit de sa bouche aux crocs de loup. Il laissa s'écouler de longues minutes, à regarder le feu ensorcelé reprendre peu à peu ses dimensions premières. Le sortilège avait porté exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Vengeur s'assit très droit dans son trône. Les yeux fermés, il murmura sur le ton de la satisfaction atroce :

« Ce que le Destin a noué, je ne puis le défaire. Vous avez l'amour. Eh bien ! moi, je vous promets haine et malheur en parts égales. Que la souffrance du cœur autant que celle de l'âme soit vôtre... Toi surtout, sale petit Cavalier, je fais serment que tu vas avoir mal d'aimer. Ecoute mon rire et éveille-toi ! »

Eric ouvrit les yeux ; il lui avait semblé entendre les harmoniques d'un rire strident, presque un braiment, se fondre dans le lointain... En dépit de la proximité du corps brûlant de Hank contre son flanc et de la présence de la couverture dont il s'était recouvert avant de sombrer, son dos, ses bras, ses jambes et même la craque endolorie de ses fesses, tremblaient de froid. La chair de poule recouvrait son corps nu. Toute envie de dormir l'avait abandonné. Son excitation était retombée ; un rire si démentiel tuait tout la joie qu'il aurait dû ressentir pour s'être ébattu aussi librement et merveilleusement avec Hank ces quelques dernières heures. L'un comme l'autre, à coup sûr, en auraient pour des jours à se remettre, en particulier Hank qui, puceau du fondement, avait néanmoins insisté pour goûter lui-même à ce plaisir qu'il avait si libéralement octroyé à Eric. Comme quoi ces premières fois vraiment ratées avec Michael, l'entraîneur personnel des Montgomery si beau et si blond, avaient fini par s'avérer utiles à l'ancien Cavalier...

Il éprouva le besoin de faire ses ablutions. Il y avait une grande gargoulette d'eau posée près du lit sur un petit tas de linges propres. Il s'en servit généreusement. Après quoi, il se dit qu'il devrait aussi bien passer son pantalon et trouver de quoi tuer le temps. Manger peut-être ; quelques dattes et l'un de ces pains de froment n'allaient pas mal ensemble... La vue du désert encadré par la béance de la fenêtre l'attira, sur le chemin du couloir. Eric s'y accouda. L'obscurité était très dense, et elle faisait presque peur, cette lune rachitique réduite à une balafre orange sur le ruban du ciel. Mais l'immobilité des ombres, le calme absolu des sables violets sous la radiance lunaire, l'absence de vent qui ne prévenait en rien les arômes exotiques de remonter jusqu'à lui, étaient d'une poésie étrange et rassurante. Le Royaume avait été beau, certes, la plupart du temps, et fascinant, et infiniment multiple en ses perspectives ; cela n'enlevait rien à l'exaltation que seule la Terre, baignée dans la clarté de son satellite, savait induire chez ses enfants.

Le garçon ne demandait pas mieux que de se pénétrer de la beauté hiératique du paysage. Aussi, lorsque ses doigts de pied butèrent contre un corps dur traînant par terre sous l'aplat de l'ouverture grossière en forme de fenêtre, sa prime réaction fut de shooter dedans. La décision était peu sage, étant nu pied ; une aspérité tranchante meurtrit sa chair sans que l'objet ne bouge ; tout au plus émit-il un cliquetis en butant dans le mur de briques sèches. Frustré, Eric demeura un moment à cloche-pied, à masser son gros orteil endolori. La curiosité l'emporta alors et il déplaça son poids vers l'avant de manière à ramasser le corps, quel qu'il fût. Une autre aspérité coupante entama son pouce. Bon Dieu ! de combien de facettes acérées ce machin était-il hérissé ? Une seconde tentative pour le saisir fut également infructueuse. La luminosité trop faible le forçait à procéder à tâtons. Ses doigts parvinrent à agripper une section oblongue et plate, à l'instar d'un manche ou ce qui y ressemblait, et il ramena l'objet devant ses yeux avec un petit cri étouffé de victoire. Une sorte d'outil assez lourd, quinze centimètres de long sur quatre ou cinq de large et deux ou trois d'épaisseur. Eric le manipula sous la lueur nocturne. C'était un couteau irrégulier, ou un rabot, un simple morceau de métal irrégulièrement biseauté emmanché entre deux lamelles de bois. En tout cas, pour primitif que semblait le travail, il ne devait pas laisser d'être efficace, tellement cela coupait. Eric fut tenté de jeter l'outil de côté, mais il ne mit jamais son geste à exécution. Cela n'allait pas.

La facture archaïque n'éveillait rien dans sa mémoire, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu son défaut d'intérêt en classe. Il se rappela, en revanche, avoir contemplé des outils peu différents. Mais où et quand ? Il le sut au moment exact où son regard convergea sur le panneau de bois dense qui constituait le volet. Ses yeux ricochèrent entre l'espèce de couteau dans sa main et les marques régulières imprimées dans la masse du volet, aux endroits où l'épaisseur au matériau avait été émondée. Eric sut dès lors qu'il tenait un rabot, ou plus exactement un ciseau à bois, grosso modo du même type que les instruments de l'Antiquité dont son père avait financé l'achat au musée régional. Le malaise diffus qu'Eric avait éprouvé depuis l'instant où il avait ramassé l'outil se concrétisa en une certitude qui, tel l'iceberg qui, en s'effondrant sur lui-même, révèle l'énormité de sa masse immergée, fit basculer toutes ses certitudes. C'était mauvais. Très, très, très mauvais. La colère commença à refluer dans ses terminaisons nerveuses. Ce nigaud de Dékion les avait envoyés dans un cul-de-sac, voire pire... Rien d'étonnant si Sa Petitesse le Grand Maître s'était gardée de les mettre sur la piste du mausolée. Le nabot devait savoir.

Il s'accorda le temps de mettre ses pensées en ordre, puis retourna dans la chambre d'où s'élevait le doux murmure de la respiration de Hank. S'habiller n'avait jamais été aussi rapide que ce soir-là. Quelle heure est-ce qu'il pouvait être ? Deux, trois heures du matin ? Et quelle heure dans le Royaume ? Pourvu que le portail, encore ouvert ici, ne se fût pas refermé de l'autre côté...

« Hank, Hank », appela-t-il à voix haute tout en secouant les épaules du blond. Quand son amant grogna et se tourna en sens opposé, il leur imprima une poussée plus forte. « Réveille-toi, c'est urgent. »

« Mmm... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Laisse-moi dormir ; tu m'as épuisé... »

« Je te dis de secouer ta carcasse ! »

Les yeux bleus groggy et collés que l'ex Ranger dirigeait sur lui n'avaient pas l'air d'y voir. Eric serra les poings de détermination ; il n'allait jamais y arriver de cette manière. D'un bond il était debout et attrapait la gargoulette dont il avait usé tantôt. Un revers de main lui en fit jeter à la face de Hank une grande partie du contenu. Le blond debout dans le lit trempé de pied en cap était absolument à croquer ; l'eau avait eu la grâce polissonne de dévaler son abdomen creux pour se concentrer sur la dépression au dessus de ses hanches puis son bas-ventre, inondant le chaume de sa toison pubienne, et le ci-devant Cavalier éprouvait toutes les peines du monde à en détacher ses yeux. Il le fallait pourtant.

« Habille-toi vite, moi je m'occupe de réveiller les autres. »

« Tu me fais peur... Eric ! Que se passe-t-il ! On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

« Si ce n'était que ça... Je pense que nous ne sommes pas à la bonne époque. »

Le regard incrédule et vitreux que lui décochait Hank lui fit renoncer à son intention. Aussi longtemps que leur leader ne serait pas convaincu, les chances étaient très minces d'obtenir la moindre créance de la part des autres. Pas avec son passé récent et ses évidentes excentricités. Cela serait crier au loup. Le brun passa en revue les possibilités ouvertes devant lui. Il ne s'en trouvait pas beaucoup. Eric fit les cent pas, dans son débat intérieur. Il avait beau considérer les données sous tous les angles, la même conclusion revenait. Cette fois-ci, il songea que c'était la plus monumentale bévue de sa longue carrière.

Hank s'était essuyé comme il avait pu et achevait de se vêtir. Son Arc à la main, il avança sur Eric et roula des yeux avec un mouvement de sa lèvre supérieure comme s'il voulait parler. Il ne dit mot, en définitive, mais son visage tendu exprimait des volumes.

Sa surprise était totale lorsque le brun lui lança dans le giron ce qu'il tenait en main. Il examina l'outil de métal brut à la faveur d'un rai de lune qui avait attendu cette minute pour pénétrer par l'œil de bœuf.

« Ce ciseau a servi à confectionner les volets. Pas étonnant que le travail soit aussi grossier. Dis-moi : ça ne te semble pas curieux, à notre époque, d'utiliser des outils de ce genre pour bâtir une maison ? Et encore une chose. As-tu seulement aperçu un objet qui aie l'air récent dans le village ? »

« C'est une architecture traditionnelle ; tout est peut-être très ancien. »

« Non. Réfléchis. De la poterie en terre cuite même pas vernie, des coffres tout en bois, jusqu'aux taquets et aux charnières, un puits sans poulie avec juste un seau taillé dans la masse, et du métal nulle part. A ton avis, est-ce que ça te paraît vraisemblable en 1983 ? »

« Tu prétends qu'on s'est trompé d'époque ? Mais, l'inscription... ! »

« Je ne sais pas. Le tombeau est tellement vieux que je dis qu'il est possible que sa magie aie ouvert un passage vers la Terre à une époque reculée de notre histoire. Dékion a dit que ce roi vivait quatre mille ans auparavant ; imagine que le portail nous aie transporté quatre millénaires plus tôt dans le passé de notre monde... Voilà qui expliquerait tout. Je ne sais pas si on est à Djerba ou ailleurs ; ce dont je mettrais ma main au feu, c'est que le _où_ n'importe pas tant que le _quand _nous sommes... »

Hank ne savait quoi rétorquer. Le raisonnement d'Eric, pour délirant qu'il paraissait, ne comportait aucune faille visible. Rien, absolument, ne leur garantissait qu'ils se trouvaient en effet à la fin de leur vingtième siècle... Ils n'avaient fait que le supposer, sur la foi de la certitude du Cavalier à reconnaître les lieux et de la confiance dont ils avaient investi le rubis après que sa magie eut fonctionné. Ce n'était pas possible... Et pourtant. Le blond passait et repassait le ciseau entre ses doigts ; Eric avait mis le doigt dessus, l'outil était définitivement archaïque, un croisement entre un silex taillé et un couteau de fer régulier du type de ceux dont le musée local exposait une assez belle collection. Largesse de Montgomery Senior. C'était donc cela qui avait éveillé la suspicion d'Eric. Il n'empêchait ; la déduction était brillante.

« Si tu as raison, et je n'en doute pas, on doit sans tarder vérifier que le portail tient bon. »

« Ouais, car sinon nous sommes bons pour entrer dans l'Histoire... »

« Il y a un moyen très simple de le savoir. »

Hank tira son Arc du rangement dans son dos et fit le geste de le bander. Le filet de flammes jaunes qui tenait lieu de corde brilla au bout du deuxième essai, mais pas moyen de conjurer la moindre flèche. Eric pâlit ; il ne percevait que très faiblement la couverture enchantée qui normalement aurait dû s'épancher du Bouclier. Aucun doute n'était possible : l'influx du Royaume, à laquelle leurs armes devaient d'avoir jusqu'à présent conservé leur pouvoir, s'affaiblissait. Par conséquent, le portail n'était plus stable.

Ils sautèrent sur leurs jambes. Quelques secondes après, ils déboulaient chacun dans une chambre sur un hurlement d'orfraie. Leurs explications hachées ne faisaient pas grand sens aux oreilles des quatre autres, mais il n'y avait pas à se méprendre quant à la gravité de la situation vu la panique qui se lisait sur le moindre trait du visage d'Eric et Hank. Deux minutes au plus après que les autres eussent compris qu'il se passait quelque chose de fâcheux avec le portail, le groupe au grand complet s'élançait hors de la maison. Le brun compta jusqu'à trois et piqua un sprint ; ce n'était pas sa faute si son impatience avait pris le meilleur sur son désir de ne pas se distinguer — et en laissant son monde sur place, il suscitait à coup sûr une colère susceptible de lui retomber dessus par la suite. Le Cavalier n'en avait cure. Sa course effrénée visait à attirer Hank sur ses talons ; si par malheur le passage n'en avait plus que pour quelques instants, le reste de la bande pouvait toujours crever la bouche ouverte ! ce serait lui et son amant. Ce n'était pas à l'heure où l'un et l'autre voyaient se profiler la chance d'être un couple, qu'il allait la laisser filer au motif que les autres avaient leur importance et qu'il valait mieux être perdus tous les six. Sa mâchoire contractée faisant ressortir son air buté, Eric se dit, le plus sérieusement du monde, qu'il ferait beau voir la dernière traîtrise en date du Royaume lui arracher son bonheur.

Hank calé à vitesse de pointe sur ses talons, comprit ce qu'Eric avait en tête. C'était égoïste, mais somme toute logique lorsque l'on connaissait la trajectoire personnelle et le vécu du brun, et à vrai dire le Ranger se sentait très flatté de l'attention. Il y avait eu une époque où, confronté à la moindre chance de filer dans leur monde, le Cavalier eût pris ses jambes à son cou sans se préoccuper de quiconque... Hank hasarda un coup d'œil derrière lui. Diana avait pris la tête des distancés ; elle filait à un train d'enfer, mais les vingt ou trente mètres de retard qu'elle avait toujours sur lui — elle n'avait pas réagi immédiatement lorsque Hank s'était ébranlé comme le vent sur les traces d'Eric — ne la mettaient pas en position d'aider Sheila, Presto et Bobby à aller plus vite. Le Ranger commanda par dessus son épaule à ses poursuivants de forcer l'allure. La lentille dimensionnelle se dressait à deux cents bons mètres de la maison, sur un front de désert inégal et mouvant qui ne se prêtait guère à la performance ; Eric lui-même courait très en deçà de ses possibilités. Quoique il était presque rendu. Le blond calcula qu'il mettrait quant à lui encore, et au bas mot, une cinquantaine de secondes, Diana vingt ou trente secondes de plus car elle avait relâché son effort, et les derniers, au delà de deux minutes. Eric avait vu juste ; le portail donnait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup rapetissé, il pouvait se refermer à n'importe quel moment. Ils ne réussiraient pas à le franchir sains et saufs jusqu'au dernier...

La porte dimensionnelle se dressait droit devant Eric. Il écrasa un juron. Elle avait rétréci de moitié, et au rythme avec lequel son opercule allait se contractant, c'était affaire de minutes avant qu'elle ne se close à jamais. Et Hank qui n'arrivait toujours pas... Des chocs sourds et répétés faisaient tressauter le sable aux alentours du portail. Une gerbe d'étincelles électriques colorées s'en épancha, vitrifiant une large portion de la dune qu'elle venait de frapper ; le sable expulsé par l'impact n'eut pas le temps de retomber que la chaleur l'avait fait voler en fumée. Le Cavalier connaissait malheureusement trop ce genre de pyrotechnie — l'on se battait de l'autre côté du passage. Un violent affrontement magique. Cette fois-ci, la bordée de noms d'oiseaux franchit l'enclos de ses lèvres. Hank venait de le rejoindre, mais les autres, qui formaient désormais un groupe contact, étaient encore cent mètres en arrière, et la lentille se contractait de plus en plus rapidement. Son opercule permettait tout juste à présent de laisser passer une personne à la fois. Eric hurla de dépit quand, sur un à coup qui semblait provenir de l'autre côté, le passage rapetissa encore. Il restait une fraction de minute à peine ! C'était fichu... Le Ranger avait posé une main sur sa nuque ; le geste lui disait sans ambages de ne penser qu'à lui-même et de foncer dedans sans l'attendre. N-O-N !

Soudain, une balle de magie siffla dans leur direction, puis une autre. Venues de la direction de la maison. Presto bombardait la lentille ! L'espoir refleurit sur les traits de Hank ; empoignant l'Arc, il en tira une série de flèches aussi brillantes que la force déclinante de son arme l'y autorisait, qu'il envoyait cogner de part et d'autre de l'opercule du passage. Ce dernier trembla, puis s'élargit d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Eric se mit derechef à le frapper de son Bouclier. Chaque coup donnait un peu de force qui agrandissait le passage de façon minime. Peut-être ainsi arriveraient-ils à retourner tous ensemble dans le Royaume.

Les autres étaient là. Presto lança deux ultimes balles de magie crépitantes qui s'ajustèrent à la lentille, et il commanda aux filles derrière lui de plonger dedans. Bobby de son côté frappait comme un sonneur de sa Massue le bas de l'arrondi du passage, non loin d'Eric. Le duel avait toujours l'air de battre son plein, dans le tombeau. Presto parti, Hank prit le Barbare par le bras et l'envoya à son tour dans le mur chatoyant de l'ouverture de la lentille. Celle-ci, étant privée d'énergie, était redevenue aussi petite qu'avant que les jeunes héros ne comprennent qu'ils pouvaient l'alimenter. Les deux aînés se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils ne disposaient plus que d'un mètre de fenêtre dimensionnelle. Sur un regard appuyé à son amant, Eric bondit comme à la gymnastique et plongea tête la première dans le portail. Que c'était éblouissant ! plus encore qu'à l'aller... Ses pieds effleurèrent une masse de cheveux tandis qu'il filait à toute allure entre les dimensions et les réalités — Hank avait dû s'élancer immédiatement après lui. Puis ce fut un fracas de tonnerre et la porte des mondes cessa d'exister.

Complètement désorienté, Eric était revenu à lui au milieu d'une cacophonie de sons et de lumières. Que se passait-il ? Et où diable avaient filé les autres ? Avisant Hank recraché à son tour par la lentille aux pieds du sarcophage, il traversa en trois roulades d'affilée les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du milieu de la salle, mais un jet de magie concentrée vert vitriol le frôla quand il se redressait sur ses jarrets et il manqua sa cible. Hank ballotté comme jamais par le passage mourant était tombé sur son derrière, de toute évidence inconscient du pandémonium que le salle funéraire était devenue. Eric entrevit Dékion, l'épée à bout de bras, qui alternait les tirs de sa main libre et de son arme, mais son adversaire était indiscernable, et le jeune guerrier disparut aux regards aussi promptement qu'il était apparu dans son champ de vision. Les gerbes de pouvoir réduisaient à néant la visibilité au milieu de la salle, entre la statue du chevalier au rubis, le trépied enflammé et le mur d'en face. Un cri aigu attira l'attention du Cavalier. Il connaissait cette voix perçante. Une trouée dans le nuage de magie dévoila les quatre autres, pelotonnés les uns auprès des autres contre l'amas de richesses sur le versant opposé de la salle. Uni partagée entre l'affolement et une joie indescriptible, avait grimpé sur les épaules du Barbare, d'où elle bêlait en direction d'Eric.

« Diana », lança-t-il en s'efforçant de dominer la cacophonie, « dis à Bobby de vous ménager une sortie dans le mur et battez en retraite ; moi je ne peux pas, Hank a été bien secoué... »

« Vous n'irez nulle part », contra quelqu'un du cœur de la mêlée.

Le sang s'était accéléré dans les veines des cinq aventuriers. Il n'y avait aucun chance qu'ils oublient à qui appartenait ce timbre nasal et haut perché... Une minute, se dit Eric ; s'il s'agissait de qui ils assumaient, que trafiquait-il, à rompre des lances avec le Chevalier Céleste ?

« Ne l'écoutez pas », intervint Dékion toujours invisible. « Cet ersatz de Grand Maître est responsable de l'effondrement du portail ; il ne voulait absolument pas que vous reveniez... »

« Tu ne comprends rien, mon pauvre Dékion. Le temps presse, et tu m'as trop retenu... Fiche le camp ! »

Une explosion blanche et aveuglante se produisit au plus profond de la nuée floconneuse de magie. Un cri retentit, puis le front du nuage fondit et s'estompa comme un morceau de polystyrène aspergé d'acide. La voix du Grand Maître se fit alors entendre :

« Vite, mes jeunes disciples. Faites cercle autour de moi... Toi aussi, Cavalier, et amène le Ranger. Pas la peine de me dévisager avec ces yeux-là, je suis bien le vrai moi. »

Les ultimes volutes de magie dévoilèrent le gnome dégarni en robe rouge. Ses traits éternellement joviaux respiraient de l'appréhension mêlée à une certaine colère ; de même pour son regard, dur, tendu et excédé du temps que lui avait fait perdre Dékion. Son corps crépitait littéralement de puissance. Même pour le Cavalier, que sa journée comme Grand Maître avait renseigné sur les capacités réelles du petit homme, la magnitude véritable de ses pouvoirs possédait quelque chose d'une révélation. Hormis pour la violence et l'orgueil démesuré, son aura calquait singulièrement celle de Vengeur. Décidément, songea le brun, l'un et l'autre partageaient bien des caractéristiques ; c'en était troublant...

« Grand Maître ! », s'exclamèrent cinq voix à l'unisson, vite rejointes par celles de Hank soutenu par les bras d'Eric. « Nous avons essayé de rentrer par nous mêmes, mais le portail — »

La fin de la phrase fut emportée par un vrombissement infernal. L'orant au rubis vibra en tanguant sur son socle, chancela puis tomba de côté avec un bruit creux. La gemme roula sur la première marche menant au sarcophage, avant qu'une crevasse ne lézarde la chambre sur toute sa largeur et ne l'avale de concert avec les éboulis. Encore une secousse, et ce fut l'intégralité du tombeau qui roulait sur ses bases. Non qu'il s'agît d'un séisme ou d'un déplacement de terrain. A l'épicentre du phénomène, la portion de gradin sur laquelle se dressait la cuve funéraire. L'or y étincelait, comme éclairé par des dizaines de projecteurs. Personne, ni Dékion au cours de sa précédente visite au mausolée ni les jeunes humains quand il y avaient pénétré une demi journée plus tôt en temps terrien, mais huit ou dix minutes seulement selon le comput en vigueur dans le Royaume, n'avait prêté attention au portrait du roi oublié enseveli ici. Bien à tort, attendu que la figure humaine en pied burinée dans sa masse s'inscrivait dorénavant en sombre sur les flots de lumière jetées par le sarcophage, à la façon d'un pochoir. L'image gagnait en relief. Elle se précisait et avec elle croissait la luminosité du métal. On pouvait voir un homme de grande taille, bâti puissamment sous ce qui ressemblait à une toge surchargée d'ornements, et auréolé de la gloire de sa chevelure, de très longues nattes qui s'achevaient en anglaises derrière ses mollets, mais autrement sans visage. Sa face était un désert entrecoupé de deux fentes.

Un vent de panique passa dans les yeux du Grand Maître. Sa voix se fit coupante et sans réplique :

« Donnez-moi vos Armes. S'il n'est pas déjà trop tard... »

« Sa Petitesse daignerait-elle expliquer ce qui, boucan de tous les diables , est en train de se passer ? Et où notre Chevalier favori est-il parti ? »

« Eric ! C'est pas le moment... »

« Il a raison, vous avez le droit de savoir. Mais les Armes d'abord. »

Chacun lui tendit la sienne. Le vieil homme les déposa dans le creux du Bouclier, où elles émirent un halo translucide. Une manipulation de ses doigts les fit devenir aussi brillantes que l'or du sarcophage. Pendant ce temps, son autre main envoyait une brève décharge pourpre sur la stèle à l'inscription cassée. Celle-ci disparut de son emplacement pour se matérialiser à côté du Grand Maître. Il se mit à discourir de son ton habituel, tout en transférant de la puissance en grandes quantités dans l'amas d'armes. Il sautait aux yeux que l'effort le drainait ; les rides s'étaient faites bien plus accusées sur son visage et les plis de son cou, et ses os saillaient durement sur ses tempes. En cet instant, il accusait le poids de ses mille deux cent ans.

La voix de Bobby retentit, grosse de toute l'intransigeance de son âge :

« Vous deviez vous expliquer, Grand Maître. Et s'il vous plaît, trêve de charabia... »

Gros soupir de l'intéressé. Le tas d'armes qui flottait au dessus de sa main droite pulsait d'énergie, mais la charge magique n'était toujours pas suffisante. Il devait patienter encore, se concentrer pour permettre à sa force de vie de sortir librement de son corps et pénétrer les artefacts. Le niveau de concentration requis permettait à peine de réfléchir, mais les enfants attendaient des réponses... Sa voix se fit murmure :

« J'avais une excellente raison de ne pas vous aiguiller jusqu'ici, mes jeunes amis. Ainsi que le Ranger l'a deviné — j'étais conscient de ce que vous faisiez sur l'autre versant, mais je ne pouvais agir, avec Dékion interposé —, toute la magie de ce tombeau est tournée vers le passé, vers l'époque où le Duc a été enterré. Le portail ne pouvait que vous transporter des milliers et des milliers d'années avant votre naissance... Le malheur est qu'en revenant, vous avez activé une malédiction impitoyable. Ranger, le dernier vers devrait être lisible ; si tu veux nous dire ce qu'il contient... »

« Euh... _Exaucer__ le passant comblait d'aise mon Sire. Un refus lui voyait l'impertinent occire._ — Quoi ? »

Le Grand Maître les surprit, avant qu'ils aient pu glapir de surprise et de malaise, en ramenant ses deux mains autour du tas d'armes et en poussant un « han ! » sonore. Un très large rayon de puissance rouge striée de blanc s'épancha depuis ses doigts jusqu'à l'image sombre sur fond or de l'homme du sarcophage. La lumière dorée réagit en bouillonnant dans un bruit de chalumeau et en expulsant un bouquet d'étincelles multicolores qui dissipèrent net le rai pourpre. La lèvre inférieure du vieil homme se plissa en un rictus de contrariété ; ses longs cheveux blancs volèrent dans son dos comme ses mains suscitaient un second tir, encore plus intense et aveuglant. Cette fois-ci, l'éclat d'or venu du sarcophage pâlit et la figure du roi sans visage s'estompa considérablement. Le Grand Maître reprit la parole sans cesser les passes des doigts qui nourrissaient son attaque. Son front affaissé sous le poids des ans collait littéralement de sueur.

« Je me suis déplacé aussitôt que j'ai perçu l'aura du Cœur du Changement — si vous préférez, le rubis. Mon premier geste a été de me précipiter sur vos talons, mais Dékion a mal jugé le sens de mes actions ; il a vidé le portail d'une partie de son énergie afin que je ne puisse vous suivre sur Terre. Comment il a réussi ce tour de force, je l'ignore. Quant à ce vers... Voyez-vous, le Cœur était un passage qui servait à envoyer les gens dans des dimensions correspondant à leurs désirs ou à leurs rêves. Le fait de rebrousser chemin constitue un refus de ce cadeau du Duc à ceux qui se servent de sa pierre. Et maintenant, _Il_ n'a pas le choix ; de par sa propre volonté, _Il _lui faut sortir de son cercueil et tuer les qui ont dérangé son repos. Vous six. Je me sers de vos pouvoirs afin de l'entraver ; peut-être gagnerons-nous de quoi fuir... »

« Vous... » Eric en bafouillait. Le rai de magie était assez concentré pour détruire n'importe quoi, cela il le ressentait dans les moelles de ses os. Néanmoins, la lueur écarlate et blanche s'évaporait au contact de la lumière dorée dont pulsait le sarcophage. La silhouette de l'homme aux longs cheveux avait viré de sa teinte sombre de négatif photographique à un or solide et resplendissant. Tout le pouvoir du vieux sorcier et des armes magiques arrivait à grand peine à balafrer de ci de là son corps, estafilades immédiatement comblées alors que toujours plus de lumière s'épanchait du couvercle. Il était clair que le cadavre au dedans de la cuve se préparait à jaillir et fusionner avec cette image matérialisée à partir de sa représentation sur l'avers du sarcophage. « Vous voulez dire que vous ne pouvez pas stopper le processus ? Vous plaisantez, voyons ; je sais de quoi vous êtes capables, votre puissance a été mienne un temps... »

Le Grand Maître secoua tristement la tête, répondant au Ranger et délogeant par la même occasion le filet de transpiration qui s'était frayé un chemin à travers ses sourcils jusqu'à son œil droit.

« J'aimerais qu'il en fût ainsi... Hélas le Duc du Changement était Grand Maître à son époque ; il a sauvé, rendez-vous compte, le Royaume des griffes de Celui Dont Le Nom Ne Saurait Etre Dit ! Je ne suis pas de taille. Nul ne l'est. Et Vengeur le sait. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il a monté ce stratagème ? »

« Je le savais », intervint Eric du bout de la salle où ses pas l'avaient mené de leur propre initiative. « Ce bon à rien de Dékion, être plus fin que le Cornu... Quelles étaient les chances que ça arrive ? Mais, dîtes, les gars, si on mettait les voiles avant que l'autre zigoto ne sorte de sa boîte ? »

« Attendez une seconde », lança le vieil homme. Ses mains entre lesquelles flottaient les armes s'étaient dressées au dessus de sa tête ; une espèce d'éclair phosphorescent les parcourut, avant qu'il ne se propage autour du sarcophage recouvert par le halo des magies rouges et blanches. Celles-ci réagirent, explosant en un champignon d'électricité statique qui vint emmailloter la masse de la cuve funéraire. L'immense force qui en émanait disparut en un tournemain. Le mausolée ne roulait plus sur ses bases. Le Grand Maître se laissa aller de côté sur le sol, au milieu des armes magiques redevenues inertes. Un chuchotement paniqué parcourut le groupe ; la pierre en forme de losange qui pendait au dessous de sa poitrine et servait de témoin du niveau de sa force vitale, était devenue d'un blanc vitreux. Elle fluctua, fluctua, puis se rétablit et il se redressa tant bien que mal. Le sourire qu'il força sur son visage était bien las.

« Maintenant nous pouvons partir sans crainte... Tant que son corps demeurera à l'état d'ossements, il ne pourra disposer de toute sa puissance, il est donc prisonnier de l'aura que vous voyez. Mais cela ne va pas le retarder longtemps. Il faut que vous m'ameniez au Donjon au Cœur de l'Aube ; mes pouvoirs ont grand besoin d'être renouvelés. J'ai laissé de l'énergie dans vos armes, mais soyez-en économes... »

« Super ! Déjà que vous ne servez pas à grand-chose d'habitude, là c'est le summum... Changez de métier, si vous êtes trop vieux ; on n'est pas capables de vous transporter là-bas par nos propres moyens. » Eric s'était à mis à pester et à bougonner, mais Hank qui avait chargé le Grand Maître sur son dos lui intima silence d'un froncement de sourcils. Presto, Bobby et Sheila se rangèrent à ses côtés

« C'est très juste », intervint Diana ; l'Acrobate s'était postée entre Eric et Hank, les mains sur ses hanches et fixait durement tant le Ranger que le vieillard avachi contre ses épaules. « Comment atteindre le monde souterrain puisque vous ne pouvez plus nous y envoyer ? »

Hank força la jeune fille à s'écarter et descendit rapidement l'allée centrale, les autres dans son sillage. Ils allaient passer dans la pièce d'à côté lorsque le Grand Maître détourna la tête. Sa voix résonna sous le crâne d'Eric et de Diana.

_Quelqu'un dont la présence n'est pas souhaitée nous attendra lorsque la situation semblera sans issue... Ayez confiance, tous les deux, et venez. Je ne suis pas encore à la retraite._

Ils quittèrent le mausolée, puis la cour intérieure plus que jamais semblable d'éclairage au fond d'un puits, et foncèrent ensuite à travers le château, qu'ils traversèrent en un temps record malgré ses dimensions. L'intérieur de la bâtisse, de vide et sans âme, s'était fait lugubre avec une touche d'hostilité. Le réveil du Duc catalysait la tristesse des lieux ; les jeunes humains sentaient la noirceur s'amonceler dans les murs et les plafonds, hargneuse, avide et jalouse de leur force de vie. Ce leur était une raison supplémentaire de ne pas s'attarder. Le Grand Maître déclinait ; de toute évidence, disposant de la plus grande vitalité au sein du groupe, il se ressentait davantage de cette influence morbide. Bobby avait insisté afin de fermer la marche, résolu à faire tâter de sa Massue au Duc Machin Chose si jamais le sinistre personnage se libérait de son confinement dans des délais plus courts que ne l'avait prédit leur guide.

Au terme d'une marche sans incident, ils émergèrent au jour. Les bayous étendaient leur plaine putride à perte de vue. Comment était-ce possible ? Disparus le mur d'enceinte du terre-plein, ainsi que l'allée des griffons normalement visible à travers les brèches de la muraille ; il n'y avait plus que la masse colossale du château et dans toutes les directions des kilomètres de canaux croupis parmi les palétuviers, les roseaux et les plantes aquatiques. Ils entendirent le Grand Maître marmonner quelque chose à propos de la capacité de la nature à se plier aux desiderata du Duc. La situation devenait limpide : les pouvoirs de la chose dans son sarcophage avaient commencé d'affecter les alentours ; probablement le pays entier serait-il bientôt le reflet de l'esprit du monarque. Son titre n'était-il pas le Duc du Changement ?

Le front plissé et soucieux de Hank suffit à éclairer Eric sur les pensées de son amant. Les deux garçons échangèrent un signe, puis le Cavalier se baissa de manière à recevoir sur son dos la forme inerte du Grand Maître. Le temps jouait contre eux ; ils ne pouvaient plus faire dans la dentelle. Le Ranger tira son Arc et en éprouva le pouvoir en le bandant. Son regard inflexible embrassa le Barbare et le Magicien.

« Bobby, fais chauffer ton Gourdin ; nous allons jeter à bas ce château. Toi, Presto, vois si tu réussirais à changer ton Chapeau en ballon. Tu te souviens, comme à la Cité des Ours des Nuages ? Tout autre moyen nous ralentirait beaucoup trop... »

« C'est parti ! », répliquèrent les deux voix, Presto avec un peu moins d'entrain que Bobby.

Eric guida les trois autres à distance respectueuse des murailles du château. L'odeur immonde remontant de la plaine marécageuse leur retournait le cœur. Impossible vraiment de faire comme à l'aller et couper à travers ces bayous... L'apprenti Magicien se battait contre les réticences du Chapeau à devenir toile de ballon. Hank et Bobby, de leur côté, paraissaient avoir affaire à forte partie. Les flèches de feu du premier ricochaient sans dommage contre les murailles cyclopéennes ; et il fallait vraiment que le second s'échine sur un élément de maçonnerie pour qu'une crevasse y apparaisse. Le Ranger dit quelque chose au Barbare qui ne parvint pas jusqu'à Eric et consorts. Le garçonnet changea alors de tactique ; il fit courir ses doigts sur le bas du linteau massif de la herse, cria à son tour et asséna un coup de Massue contre le point sur lequel il s'était arrêté tantôt. Une section entière de mur éclata sous l'arme, essaimant des fissures plus larges que Bobby dans toutes les directions. Un carreau de feu jaune agrandit encore les dommages, puis le Barbare revint à la charge sur un pan intact. En alternant les attaques physiques frontales et les impacts de l'Arc, ils firent s'ébouler les vingt mètres de la grand porte, très vite suivies par la herse, le chemin de ronde deux étages au dessus et bientôt les tours articulées à l'entrée du château. L'avant tout entier de ce dernier craquela et se fissura. Mais le corps de logis principal tenait bon, la citadelle ferme sur ses bases de par son poids quelques éléments périphériques qu'elle eut déjà perdus. Bobby était en nage à force de cogner, et l'Arc, à force de prodiguer ses carreaux, crépitait dangereusement. Le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant, au bout de pas cinq minutes d'efforts frénétiques. La presque totalité de l'avant du château était réduite en un amoncellement de gravats et de blocs plus ou moins volumineux ; les crevasses allaient bon train en direction du donjon et de la cour intérieure, propagées comme un jeté de dominos par la force centrifuge. Le Ranger banda une dernière son arme, retint la flèche fluctuante qu'il produisit après deux tentatives infructueuses assez longtemps pour qu'elle se charge d'une force destructrice, et la relâcha avec un juron très haut dans l'atmosphère. Quelques secondes passèrent. Le trait de feu jaune retomba à la base de l'orgueilleuse perspective du donjon, emportant avec lui une poterne, un pan du beffroi et un escalier à ciel ouvert. Raté. La construction était bien trop solide, les pierres par trop anciennes et jointives, pour céder aisément. Du moins c'est ce que toute l'assistance, minorée du Grand Maître qui semblait assoupi, crut dans un premier temps. Un craquement de fin du monde les avertit que le coup avait fait mouche. Le monstrueux quadrilatère s'affaissait lentement sur lui-même ! La poterne en s'abîmant avait dû emporter des murs maîtres et sapé l'équilibre de ses masses. Le château entier craquait bientôt dans tous ses corps.

Un bruit déplacé détourna l'attention de l'assistance sur Presto. Le Chapeau lui avait échappé après une énième tentative et, après avoir plané en grossissant au dessus de la tête de son infortuné propriétaire, très largement hors de portée, s'était vidé de ses gaz de répugnante manière. Le Magicien le récupéra quand il retomba avec aussi peu de douceur que s'il s'était agi d'un détritus, le regarda avec dégoût et le balança par terre. Le cône de tissu émeraude ne toucha jamais le sol ; son embouchure s'éclaira et il s'éleva une nouvelle fois en l'air, où il se mit à décrire des arabesques empreintes de ridicule. On eût vraiment dit que l'artefact se moquait de son possesseur, à la façon qu'il avait de gigoter au dessus de Presto.

« Désolé, Hank ; il n'y rien à attendre de ce vieux sombrero. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Regarde mieux. »

Le Magicien avait clos ses paupières de dépit ; il les rouvrit sous l'injonction de Hank et dut combattre la propension de son maxillaire inférieure à se décrocher sous la stupeur. Finalement las de faire le pitre, le Chapeau était devenu haut et large comme une toile de parachute, puis la ramure d'un arbre, et ensuite une maison. Stabilisé aux dimensions d'une tourelle du feu château, il retombait doucement, son ouverture pointée vers le sol précédée par les cordages qui s'en étaient dégagés. L'extrémité de ceux-ci ne toucha pas terre, car leur matière grouilla et se contorsionna brièvement, à l'instar d'une masse de tentacules, pour composer une forme oblongue et aplatie. Les derniers entrelacs de la nacelle apparurent au jour lorsque la montgolfière atterrit en douceur devant le petit groupe. Une section du bastingage se déplia à l'endroit où Presto interdit frottait ses yeux. Il ignorait de quelle manière le tour avait marché, mais ce ballon était plus grand, plus solide et plus engageant que celui qui leur avait rendu service plusieurs mois auparavant. Les motifs de couleur vive formant un lacis protecteur sur l'enveloppe de l'aérostat et les dizaines de sacs de sable accrochés sur la circonférence de la nacelle dégageaient une impression de sécurité ; l'engin devait être plus rapide aussi, témoins les dérives qui ornaient la moitié supérieure de la voilure et surtout les trois hélices, de très récente formation, qui faisaient face à l'embarcadère. L'intérieur était vaste, probablement assez pour qu'ils aient leurs aises durant le voyage, et même au delà.

Un sourire béat illumina ses traits. Il eut une manipulation des doigts. Sa robe de magicien se fit tenue de steward, complète jusqu'aux galons et à la casquette. Même ses lunettes avaient changé, monture mode en acier autour de verres rectangulaire plus en rapport avec la forme de son visage.

« Si ces Messieurs Dames veulent se donner la peine... Air Presto vous convie à embarquer. »

L'humeur était à la franche rigolade comme chacun montait à bord. L'espace était en effet conséquent, si le confort laissait à désirer. Une cabane de rotin d'environ cinq mètres de diamètre et trois de haut formait comme une cabine ; une table, un trépied de bronze et deux bancs scellés au plancher se dressaient devant son ouverture. Cabine et coin dînette étaient ceinturés par une balustrade ronde, également en rotin, qui s'interrompait à plusieurs reprises sur un petit portail. Une large galerie circulaire occupait le restant de l'espace, permettant de circuler le long du bord extérieur de la nacelle. Chacun s'y accouda, exception faite pour le Grand Maître qu'Eric avait déposé sur un lit de camp à l'intérieur de la cabine. Le ballon s'éleva de lui-même, puis s'ébranla vers l'ouest. Vu du ciel, le château était beaucoup plus étendu qu'il ne l'avait semblé et les dégâts de moindre ampleur, quoique Bobby et Hank notèrent avec satisfaction que le donjon avait croulé sur la cour intérieure. L'aérostat qui s'éloignait rapidement leur offrit un dernier aperçu des dommages avant que la forteresse et la vallée entière ne s'estompent dans le lointain. Ils étaient à présent au dessus de la couche des nuages et filaient bon train. Presto pourtant n'était pas tranquille. Qu'était-ce qu'une vitesse de trente ou quarante kilomètres à l'heure lorsque leur nouvel ennemi détenait suffisamment de pouvoirs pour transir d'effroi le Grand Maître en personne ? Sans compter qu'avec leurs armes bien entamées, ils constituaient une cible facile. Le Magicien serra les dents. C'était à lui de mettre le maximum de chances de leur côté. Ses bras s'élevèrent et il incanta dans sa barbe : _Ballon né du Chapeau, va plus vite que le vent Distancer ce démon on le doit maintenant_. La montgolfière tressaillit, puis les dérives se déployèrent et les hélices commencèrent à tourner. Quelques secondes suffirent à l'engin pour quadrupler sa vitesse. Cependant, malgré le vent qui fouettait l'intérieur de la nacelle, nul à coup ni secousse ; il n'y avait même pas besoin de se tenir. Décidément, le Chapeau s'était surpassé.

Hank regarda la mer cotonneuse défiler au dessous d'eux. Le ballon, supposait-il, savait où ils allaient. Or cela ne ressemblait pas au Grand Maître de les envoyer à l'aventure s'il ne disposait d'une vision nette de ce qui était censé advenir. Néanmoins, le blond était inquiet. La prescience de leur guide avait été déjouée par Vengeur, puisque apparemment le Seigneur Rouge était la main invisible qui avait rendu ce désastre possible ; tout laissait croire qu'il pouvait en aller encore de même. Le Donjon souterrain constituait leur priorité ; une fois le Grand Maître sur pied et leurs armes rechargées, les perspectives se dégageraient. Il serait alors temps de chercher à résoudre le problème du Duc du Changement. D'ici là, ils feraient comme toujours — serrer les dents et maintenir le cap. Cela leur avait jusqu'à présent réussi.

Un contact chaud et souple dissipa ses pensées. Profitant de ce que les autres étaient assis de l'autre côté du ballon devant Presto et ses tours de cartes — ils volaient depuis une heure, avait déclaré la montre à gousset du Magicien, et comme Bobby commençait à s'ennuyer et sa sœur à trouver le temps long sans la présence rassurante du Ranger et en l'absence de la conversation de Diana, rentrée entre-temps s'étendre dans la cabine, Presto avait jugé bon de les distraire avec ses talents, considérablement accrus à l'intérieur du Royaume, de prestidigitateur —, Eric s'était assis à côté de Hank et enhardi à poser sa tête contre la nuque du blond. Celui-ci s'abandonna contre le contact, avant de rire en sourdine.

« Tu piques », dit-il en passant deux doigts sur le menton du brun. L'ombre d'une barbe noire y était en effet visible. Ce n'était pas le seul changement subtil que Hank remarqua ; il aurait voulu le faire voir à son compagnon plus tôt, hélas ils n'avaient jamais été seuls depuis leur retour dans le tombeau, et maintenant qu'ils disposaient d'un peu de temps à eux, le Ranger hésitait. Déclarer tout de go à Eric que son visage s'était rempli au niveau des tempes et du menton, le faisant paraître moins émacié et plus mûr, n'était pas forcément souhaitable, vu son tempérament... Le blond choisit en définitive de se taire.

« Tu peux parler », rétorqua Eric. « De ce que tes poils sont blonds ils ne sont pas moins drus. Et on dirait que tu as forci du pare-brise ; faut moins manger, mon grand, sinon attention aux dégâts... »

Hank se passa une main sur le visage. C'était exact ; des poils drus accrochaient au niveau de son menton et derrière ses oreilles. Mais la réflexion du Cavalier à propos de ses traits le troublait par dessus tout. Il ne pouvait s'agir d'une coïncidence. Pas lorsqu'il avait constaté les même marques sur Eric. Pourtant, leur vieillissement s'arrêtait dans le Royaume... Il y avaient passé quoi ? l'espace d'une année, et, hormis leurs cheveux qui repoussaient à un rythme variable, ils étaient restés comme au premier jour. Ce n'était pas leur demie journée sur Terre qui les avaient changés à ce point.

Le blond se redressa en hâte. Ses yeux brillants parlaient des volumes. Eric s'écarta en soupirant. Il avait encore cédé à sa sacré bon sang de méchante langue au lieu de se taire et de laisser passer... L'eût-il fait que Hank serait à son côté, à le cajoler. Mais il lui était si difficile de ne pas rétorquer. Affaire d'habitude. Son personnage de mouche de coche avait fini par devenir une seconde nature. Il se leva à contrecoeur et suivit Hank. Ce dernier s'était avancé jusqu'à avoir Presto, Bobby et Sheila dans sa ligne de vision, sans qu'ils ne soient en mesure de l'apercevoir. Son visage s'était fait grave. Il les considéra un petit moment, puis vint vers eux. Eric comprit ce qui avait frappé ses yeux. Sur la lèvre supérieure, naguère imberbe, de Presto s'accrochait une ombre de moustache brune. L'intéressé finit par se rendre compte de l'attention dont il était l'objet. Il détourna un regard interrogateur vers Hank.

« Les copains, je pense qu'on a passé davantage de temps dans ce désert qu'il nous est apparu alors. Une distorsion ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, qui a altéré nos perceptions... Eric et moi avons la barbe qui a poussé ; toi aussi, Presto, dans une mesure moindre. Comme nous sommes plutôt peu velus, et que pour ma part je me rasais une fois par quinzaine, avant la fête foraine, faites le calcul. Cette demie journée là-bas a duré assez longtemps pour que mon duvet devienne poil dru : au moins un mois et demi, peut-être davantage... Je comprends mieux pourquoi le portail s'est refermé si vite côté Terre ; d'accord Dékion lui a tiré dessus côté Royaume, mais le Grand Maître nous l'a dit, ça lui'avait semblé bizarre, que sa magie aie pu affecter autant un pouvoir aussi puissant que celui du rubis. Vous avez ressenti la force du Duc ; Dékion est un nain en comparaison. »

« Tandis que si beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé, le portail a fini par péricliter dans notre monde, et nos armes marchaient forcément moins bien... » finit Eric. « Tu dois avoir raison ! »

Quatre interjections surprises. Diana était ressortie à temps pour capturer au vol les mots du Ranger. Elle fit une moue songeuse. Bobby, lui, diplomate comme jamais, pointa un doigt accusateur sur le Cavalier.

« Et qui c'est qui a pris du bide ? Ne cherchez pas où toute la nourriture a pu filer. »

Eric furibond lui aurait sauté dessus si Hank et Diana ne s'étaient interposés. En entraînant le brun dans la direction opposée au Barbare, le blond posa par mégarde une main sur son abdomen. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de rencontrer une légère proéminence au niveau du nombril ! La différence était assez subtile, du fait de la cuirasse et de la cotte de mailles qui l'écrasaient, mais à présent que son attention était éveillée, le doute n'était pas envisageable. Eric avait effectivement grossi. Sa réaction fut inexplicable : une main furieuse écrasa les doigts des Ranger avant de les relâcher avec une force telle que Hank en fut déséquilibré et tomba à la renverse. « Pas touche », glapit-il, « c'est sensible ! ».

Rien dans leurs démêlés avec les innombrables monstres et merveilles du Royaume ne les avait préparés à ce qui suivit. Le Grand Maître apparut entre les deux garçons, plongea ses yeux sans âge dans les pupilles d'obsidienne d'Eric, en soutint l'éclat et hocha tristement la tête. Hank tenta de dire quelque chose, pour être interrompu d'un signe impérieux de la main du vieil homme. L'examen dont Eric faisait l'objet de la part de leur guide commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs, et il s'étrangla presque en ravalant une répartie cinglante. Lorsque le Grand Maître daigna enfin parler, le Cavalier regretta le silence inconfortable de naguère. Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines, un vertige subit voyait les êtres et le décor tourner comme un manège autour de sa personne. Il n'avait tout de même pas pu entendre _cela_ ! Malheureusement, l'air horrifié, perdu et incrédule qui chiffonnait les traits du Ranger lui apporta la réponse.

Il ne s'était en rien mépris sur les paroles du vieil homme.

« Je veux bien croire que c'est sensible, Cavalier. Tu attends un enfant. Et ta grossesse est déjà avancée. »


End file.
